ArMaggieDón
by gabomon01
Summary: Lincoln y su hermana Luan están más unidos que nunca, ¿o no? "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom. Creado por Chris Savino.
1. Misión secreta

**1\. Misión secreta**

Esa tarde de sábado me sentía como un agente secreto.

Caminaba por el centro de la ciudad sin dejar de chequear los alrededores, llevando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia atrás para comprobar que no estaba dejando ni una pista de mis actividades. Y fue en una de esas "inspecciones" que vi a alguien conocido. ¿Debía ignorarlo? Quizás si hacía eso yo podría...

—¡Lincoln!

Rayos. Muy tarde. Entré en la puerta del primer negocio que tuve cerca; era posible que de esa forma lograría despistarlo. Pero no funcionó.

—¡Hey Linc! ¿Viniste a comprar pan? —me preguntó Liam en voz alta.

—Sí —comenté al descubrir que estábamos en una panadería. —En verdad, quería comprar unos pastelillos.

—¿Te gustan? No tenía ni la menor idea.

—En realidad son para, emmm, Paige.

—Aaaah... ¿Por fin vas a reintentar las cosas con ella? Suerte, ¿eh? Y más vale que triunfes esta vez. A un primo le fue mal por fallar dos veces con la misma chica. ¡No logró andar con otra chica en un laaaaaargo tiempo...

¿Largo tiempo? Creo que no necesito que otra maldición me caiga.

—¿Y... de cuánto fue ese largo tiempo? —me vi obligado a preguntar. Liam tomó aire para exclamar:

—¡SEIS AÑOS!

Esa cifra inesperada me dejó sin palabras y me hizo retroceder por la impresión.

Liam continuó: —Sí, así de grave. Por suerte él tenía seis años. Ahora a los doce ya tiene una linda chica. Bueno, te veo luego. ¡Elige unos buenos pastelillos!

Esperé a que se alejara para golpear mi frente con la mano.

Lo bueno es que el camino ya estaba despejado para llegar a floristería.

Estando ahí, y con toda la confianza del mundo, elegí un vistoso ramo, fresco como la primavera que recién iniciaba. Uno que sabía le iba a encantar a _mi chica_.

Lo único que no me gustó del ramo era que incluía una abeja muy molesta, empecinada en tratar de aguijonear mi rostro.

Una hora después, ya estaba en mi destino: Una casa ubicada casi en la frontera con Beaverton. Al llegar a la puerta, pedí permiso para entrar y llegar al amplio patio con grama fresca, donde una fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Justo después de rodear a los numerosos niños asistentes, noté la delicada silueta de Luan saliendo por la parte trasera del pequeño escenario que había instalado.

Oculté el ramo tras de mí en el mismo instante que logré verla salir, usando el traje de maga que compró recientemente. Uno que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola. Emm... Aproveché que me diste el día libre para dar una vuelta y... Me hallé esto.

Le mostré el ramo. Fue evidente que el encanto de las flores amarillas le había iluminado el rostro, pero aun así habló con elegancia.

—Pero qué fino detalle, en especial viniendo de alguien tan desarrapado.

¡Rayos! La pelea con la abeja me dejó un poco despeinado, y mientras trataba de arreglarme lo más rápido posible, ella lanzaba una pequeña risa.

Al terminar, pregunté: —Espero... que te gusten. ¿Y cómo va el show?

—Le ha encantado a los niños. Casi comienza el resto del espectáculo, y... Ya que estás por aquí, puedes verlo si quieres —respondió, haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano en el que me invitaba a tomar asiento al otro lado.

—Me encantaría. Bueno, no te distraigo más. ¡Rómpete una pierna!

—Gracias.

Empezaba a alejarme con timidez cuando ella volvió a hablarme. Esta vez, en su rostro había una mirada tierna.

—¿A qué se deberá que las flores que tú me das siempre son más bonitas que las demás? —me preguntó, llevándose el ramo al pecho y juntando las rodillas.

Yo respondí sonriendo: —¡Es que las robo sólo de los mejores jardines!

Fue entonces que escuché la mejor risa del mundo. Esa por la que yo haría cualquier cosa, como mentir a mis amigos y fingir interés por otra chica.

¡Misión cumplida! Por fin había desaparecido toda la tristeza que le había notado por la mañana. Así es: Nuestra alegre comediante no ha sido la misma estos últimos días, por un tema que no deseo tocar por ahora, y tal como prometí hace un tiempo, me tomaría en serio la obligación de hacerla sonreír cuando fuera necesario.

En lugar de recordar nuevamente el motivo de su tristeza, me dirigí hacia la zona en que los niños jugaban, esperando la segunda parte del show. Tras unos tres minutos, mi hermana hizo su aparición en el escenario.

—¡Volvió la diversión, chicos y chicas! —exclamó ella, mientras todos los pequeños se acercaban a sentarse justo frente a la tarima. Yo solo di unos pasos hacia adelante y me quedé de pie tras el público.

La dulce voz de mi hermana y su sonrisa luminosa fueron enmarcadas con los aplausos y los gritos de los niños presentes. Sé como va exactamente su rutina de magia, ya que he sido su asistente por casi un año, pero les juro que nunca me canso de verla. Cada movimiento de manos, cada paso y cada giro que da sobre las tablas es similar a una danza, y su acompañante invisible sería, de existir, el sujeto más afortunado del universo.

Al terminar, Luan dejó a un público feliz y eufórico por su espectacular acto.

Me dispuse a ir al otro lado con entusiasmo para felicitarla, pero noté que alguien se me adelantó. Del otro lado del patio vi correr a una chica mucho mayor que el resto de espectadores, yendo con prisa hacia la parte trasera. No vi su rostro, pero su cabello negro y su indumentaria se me hizo familiar. Así que, arrastrado por la emoción de felicitar a Luan y de descubrir la identidad de esa otra persona, me dirigí con motivación extra hacia la parte trasera.

Al llegar, me detuve cuando la mirada de la chica y la mía se encontraron.

La reconocí, y eso me paralizó de miedo. Como si la frialdad de su mirada me hubiera congelado.

—¡Hola, ratones sin cola! —sonó con ternura la voz de mi hermana, lo cual nos hizo a los dos girar la vista hacia la linda maga, quien preguntó a continuación: —Recuerdas a Maggie, ¿verdad, Lincoln?


	2. La chica pálida

**2\. La chica pálida**

Aquel momento, por su carácter inesperado, me resultó de lo más sublime e inolvidable, y me hizo sentirme el chico más afortunado de todo el Universo.

Me estoy refiriendo a una mañana en que me encontré un billete de diez dólares en la calle, no a ese momento en que tuve a Maggie Blumenwiese nuevamente frente a mis ojos. ¡Eso fue horrible!

Pero lo desagradable del momento no se debió a que ella sea fea, o algo así. Por el contrario: lo pálido de su piel logra un bello contraste con su largo cabello negro, y en su rostro hay unas pecas que hacen buen equipo con sus bonitas pestañas (las mejores personas de este mundo tienen pecas). Me apena un poco también admitir que, para tener trece años, siempre lució un cuerpo más desarrollado y atractivo que el de Luan, o inclusive Luna.

Lo que me aterra es su mirada. Es tan profunda, tan hiriente como dos largas espadas de hielo, ávidas de perforar a todo aquel que ella odie. ¿Y cuál mejor objeto de su odio que este servidor, desde hace casi ya un año, cuando la conocí?

En aquella inolvidable fecha, yo era presa de una arrogancia inusual en mí. Creí que podía amenizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sin Luan, basándome de forma ingenua en mi recién descubierta habilidad para hacer reir a la gente con mis caídas. Por supuesto, la celebración estaba destinada al fracaso, y la festejada, nuestra Maggie, no iba a tolerar que su fiesta se echara a perder por culpa de un "payaso perdedor".

—Sí, Luan. Recuerdo a Maggie —respondí finalmente a la pregunta de mi hermana, mientras evitaba ver a esa chica a los ojos.

—¿Y qué opinas? Se ha puesto bastante guapa, ¿verdad? —dijo entonces Luan, haciendo que la fría muchacha desviara un poco la mirada.

Yo contesté, sin mucho ánimo: —Sí, supongo que sí.

La débil voz de la chica pálida se hizo escuchar.

—Tú... Tú también te ves muy bella, Luan. Más que las flores que tienes ahí.

—¡Vaya, me sonrojas! Me encanta ese ramo. Me lo dio mi fan número uno —respondió la comediante, lanzándome una mirada discreta. Yo me sentí un poco apenado.

—¡Yo soy tu fan también! —fue la reacción nerviosa de Maggie. —Y lo siento... Creo que debí traerte algo. Es que en verdad...

—No te sientas mal. El mejor regalo es que estés "presente", ¿entiendes? —interrumpió mi hermana, guiñando el ojo y disparándole con el dedo. La del cabello negro rió un poco y sus blancas mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Fue entonces que, al mismo tiempo que yo, dijo:

—Sí.

No sé por qué respondí algo que no iba dirigido a mí ni por asomo. Fue casi una reacción automática al escuchar algo tan bonito viniendo de mi hermana favorita. Por desgracia, a alguien no le agradó que el mensaje fuera, por alguna extraña razón, dirigido a otra persona que no fuera ella misma.

La dura mirada de Maggie se sintió como una manotada en mi rostro. Decidí mejor iniciar una plática para rebajar la tensión.

—Así que... ¿Se encontraron por casualidad? —pregunté viendo a Luan y fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No. Maggie y yo tenemos un tiempo de estar en comunicación. ¿No te había dicho? Espero que me disculpes por eso. En fin. Charlar con ella ha sido agradable, y muy necesario para mí en estos días. Tú entiendes.

Maggie habló.

—O sea, Luan no merece sentirse así, como ves...

Tuve que interrumpirla. No quise que ese tema volviera a salir a flote.

—¡Claaaaaro que entiendo! ¡Por eso le traje flores, porque una chica maravillosa como ella se merece mucho cariño!

Luan se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Eso fue muy tierno, Linky. Soy muy afortunada de contar con el apoyo de ustedes dos. Bien, tengo que cambiarme. ¡Salgo en un momento! Ni se les ocurra irse.

Y entró con rapidez tras la cortina de la tarima.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio entre Maggie y yo. Era obvio que ella, al igual que yo, estaba evitando el contacto visual esta vez. Fue justo cuando yo iba a iniciar una plática que ella habló.

—Tú eres su hermano, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y su asistente. Lo de la otra vez fue una...

—¡No me recuerdes esa "otra vez"! Mi cumpleaños casi se echa a perder por tu culpa. El pastel, mi póster... ¡Tú los arruinaste!

—¡Oye! ¡Lo siento mucho! —respondí nervioso. —En ese entonces creí que yo era un buen comediante pero solo fui un tonto.

—Claro que fuiste un gran tonto. En cambio Luan lo convirtió en un espectáculo asombroso. Verla a ella, vestida de mimo, caminando con esa gracia... me hizo darme cuenta de que...

Un súbito "¡Tadaaaaa!" nos distrajo y llevó nuestras miradas hacia Luan, quien posaba con su vestimenta habitual, pero con la adición de la boina de mimo.

—Quise ponerme esta boina. Que sea un tributo al día que conocimos a Maggie. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse.

Salimos charlando. Según yo, iría a casa junto con mi hermana. Pero el notar que nos desviábamos ya era un mal presagio de lo que estaba por suceder.

Aquella tarde soleada de primavera empezó a llenarse de nubes.

—Parece que pronto lloverá. Abriría mi sombrilla, pero en realidad es de broma. No lo creo conveniente esta vez —comentó Luan.

—¿Tú haces bromas? —preguntó Maggie, con un tono de voz elevado.

—No sólo hace bromas... ¡Es la Reina de las Bromas! Así como la ves, tan dulce y delicada, esta chica es una mente maestra de las trampas —intervine yo, añadiendo pasión a mis palabras para con ello, quizás, lograr darle miedo a la del cabello negro. Eso no la asustó, pero el repentino trueno que retumbó en el cielo nos hizo dar un pequeño brinco a los tres.

Luan comentó: —¡Creo que mejor buscamos sombra! No me gusta como suena esa lluvia.

Maggie, con rapidez, se puso frente a ella.

—Luan... ¿No te gusta la lluvia? A mí me gusta... O sea, es un reflejo de mi alma.

Mi hermana y yo guardamos silencio y parpadeamos ruidosamente. La chica pálida suspiró, carraspeó un poco, y dijo:

 _"Algo se rompe en el firmamento_

 _por tu larga ausencia_

 _y el gris, amargo sentimiento_

 _vuelve a hacer presencia._

 _Las lágrimas que lavan mis penas_

 _llegan sin cesar hasta el suelo_

 _a inundar, a ahogar mis condenas_

 _hasta que mengüe mi desconsuelo"_

Ni mi hermana ni yo nos esperábamos un poema en ese momento. Y sin embargo, nos dejó sin habla. Además de que me pareció bueno, mostró una gran tristeza... La cual, se iba reflejando en el brillo de los ojos de Maggie.

—Maggie... Eso fue hermoso. No me digas que tú lo escribiste —preguntó Luan.

—Sí. O sea, una tarde lluviosa lo escribí. Además, esa tarde pensaba en alguien.

Mi hermana puso una gran sonrisa y le echó el brazo a la otra.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que Maggs era tan romántica? ¡Tienes que contarme todo acerca de ese chico!

—En realidad es...

Otro inoportuno trueno la interrumpió. Creo que haber escuchado la respuesta en ese justo momento nos habría ahorrado un montón de problemas a todos.


	3. El pasito de la muñeca de trapo

**3\. El pasito de la muñeca de trapo**

El tiempo vuela. Una semana pasó rápido tras el reencuentro que Luan y yo tuvimos con Maggie en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Para mí, tanto la charla inicial como la ida a tomar café con ellas fueron momentos incómodos, pero todo lo que importaba al final era que mi hermana había recuperado la sonrisa.

Para ella, las semanas previas no habían sido buenas.

Era común verla cabizbaja, suspirando pesadamente de una forma que preocupaba hasta a Lucy, e incluso rechazando algunos trabajos de animar fiestas por falta de ánimo. Y su desgracia tenía nombre: Benny.

Justo cuando pensaba en ese odioso fulano, mi estómago gruñó. Recordé que había un delicioso tiramisú en la refrigeradora, y que alguna de mis otras hermanas podría adueñarse de él. "¡No esta vez, chicas!", pensé, y salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina.

Justo al bajar las gradas, vi a Luna entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué hay, hermanito? —saludó Luna con una sonrisa extraña.

—Hola, Luna —le correspondí, con otra sonrisa que de seguro se veía igual de falsa.

Ella se dirigía a la cocina, como yo. Empecé a acelerar el paso, a la vez que la chica rockera. Cuando la nevera estaba a la vista, di un último sprint, digno de Lynn, pero el brazo de Luna me hizo a un lado con violencia. Caí sentado y me limité a verla abrir la puerta con alegría.

—¡Bam! _¡She's my cherry pie!_ —exclamó, presumiendo el trozo de pastel con coquetería.

—¡Oye! —exclamé molesto.

Ella sonrió con malicia y me dijo: —Perdón, _colegui_.

De inmediato me ayudó a levantarme y tomó asiento, cuchara en mano.

—Sabes que para mí eres el mejor hermano del mundo, pero este bebé rockea demasiado como para dejarlo ir —fue su pobre justificación.

Ya qué. Lancé un ruidoso suspiro y di la vuelta, buscando regresar a mi cuarto. Entonces, escuchar mi nombre me detuvo y me hizo girar la mirada.

—Oye, Lincoln… ¿Te gustaría la mitad?

La tierna expresión de Luna me invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella, sintiendo calidez en mi interior.

Sonreí, diciendo: —¡Gracias, Luna!

—Es un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por Luan. _You're the best around_ , Linc.

Eso me recordó lo preocupada que estuvieron mis hermanas por el estado de ánimo de ella.

—No fue nada, Luna —respondí tras dar la primera cucharada. —No olvides lo importante que es Luan para mí.

—Todos le debemos mucho. ¡Piensa nada más en todas esas veces que hemos estado tristes! ¿Quién era la que siempre buscaba hacernos reír?

—Nuestra amada comediante… ¡La de toda la vida!

—Y aún así, tuvo tan mala suerte con ese tonto…

Como tú ya sabes, Luna es una chica optimista y relajada. Pues, en ese momento, su expresión se volvió dura. Era lógico: Estaba recordando a Benny, y no consideré prudente que siguiera haciéndolo.

—¡De verdad que este postre está muy bueno! ¿Ya sentiste ese exquisito cacao en polvo? Mmmm… ¡Mis felicitaciones al chef! —dije en voz alta, buscando un cambio de tema.

—Le daré tus saludos la próxima vez que vaya al supermercado —respondió ella, recuperando una sonrisa burlona.

Mi celular empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Luan.

" _Hola, Linky. ¿Estás ocupado?"_

" _PARA NADA, LU… KE PASO?"_

" _¿Te gustaría venir a casa de Maggie"_

Leer ese nombre borró el entusiasmo que me había inundado al recibir el primer mensaje. Luna me hizo una seña, como preguntando qué pasaba.

—Luan quiere que vaya a casa de Maggie. No quisiera ir, siendo honesto.

—¿Por qué? Luan te necesita. Quizás esa amiga es aburrida en realidad.

—Pues a mí me da miedo. Lo curioso es que con Luan se lleva de maravillas. ¿No quieres ir tú en mi lugar? ¿Porfis?

Y le regalé la sonrisa más enternecedora que pude.

—Lo siento, chico. Sabes que adoro estar con nuestra hermana, pero debo ver a Sam en un rato. Ve con Luan. Además, ella necesita que su Linky-Winky esté a su lado...

Rayos…

Le respondí a Luan:

" _ESTA BN, VOI PARA ALLA"_

* * *

Jamás olvidaré esa casa… Como no está demasiado lejos, salí de inmediato en mi bicicleta.

Justo al salir, cuando pasaba frente a la casa de nuestros vecinos, los Yates, alcancé a notar que Belle estaba sentada en el pórtico, celular en mano. La gran sonrisa que la caracteriza (y a todos los que viven en ese hogar) se borró al notar mi presencia, y de igual forma, el color moreno de su piel se volvió ligeramente pálido. Giró la vista, y siguió escribiendo con una expresión mucho menos alegre.

Ni siquiera intenté saludarla. Luego te explico.

Al llegar a mi destino, fue Maggie quien abrió la puerta. Hasta un muro de concreto era más delicado que la rencorosa mirada que me lanzó.

—Hola, Maggie —saludé con nerviosismo. Ella gruñó.

—Lincoln. Pasa adelante —contestó mientras entraba. Cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta el patio. Sí, ese mismo de su infame fiesta de cumpleaños. Al ir avanzando, me pregunté en dónde estaría mi hermana… Y me hizo empezar a sospechar algo. ¿Estaría planeando una broma? Era posible. Después de todo, ya estaba cerca el Día de los Inocentes. Frené en seco, y observé con cuidado los alrededores. Ni rastro de ella en la sala y el comedor. Será que… ¿Estaba a la entrada del patio? Decidí avanzar, y tras cinco pasos, justo al entrar al patio, giré a la derecha.

—¡AJÁ! —exclamé, pero no había nadie.

Y alguien me agarró por la espalda.

Luan me dio un tierno abrazo por detrás. La sorpresa inicial se convirtió en una sensación agradable.

—La izquierda. Siempre lo olvidas —me dijo al oído.

—Siempre confundo cuál de las dos izquierdas prefieres —comenté, y la chica rió un poco.

Pude haber seguido así todo el día, pero a alguien no le gustaba esa idea. Maggie nos separó por los hombros.

—Ya que ambos aprendieron cuál es la izquierda, como que podemos empezar el ensayo. ¿No? —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Ensayo? —pregunté yo. Giré el cuerpo, y vi que Luan usaba su traje de mimo. Como siempre, se veía muy bonita.

—¡Sorpresa, Linky!

—¿A qué se debe que uses ese traje?

—Nuestra amiga Maggie me ha invitado a participar en un festival de primavera en esta comunidad, así que necesito que me des tu opinión de lo que he planeado.

Oímos claramente un bufido de parte de Maggie.

—Yo insisto en que es un buen acto. O sea, no necesitas una segunda opinión aparte...

Luan giró con malicia hacia la chica pálida y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Ay, no seas tan "A-Magg-ada"... ¿Entiendes? Confío en tu criterio, pero el de Linc es muy valioso. Tanto como el tuyo. ¿Empezamos?

Maggie asintió en silencio, con su cara un poco roja.

Luan hizo una seña para que tomáramos asiento en unas sillas de jardín cercanas. Maggie y yo quedamos juntos, pero no _estábamos_ juntos… En mi caso, mi conciencia estaba junto a la otra chica, la mimo de sonrisa mágica.

La mimo se alejó un poco, no sin antes tomar de la grama un bastón y un sombrero de mago, el cual lanzó otra vez al suelo, pero en otra dirección.

—Cuando gustes, Maggs —dijo mi hermana, haciendo que la susodicha alcanzara un pequeño equipo de sonido y lo encendiera. Una curiosa melodía de piano surgió de los altavoces.

Lo que contemplé en ese momento fue maravilloso. Luan empezó a caminar con gracia, efectuando cada paso de forma exagerada y moviendo los brazos flexionados hacia adelante y atrás, como lo hacían los comediantes de películas mudas. Llegó hacia donde se encontraba una tarta de crema en una mesita. Lentamente fue creando una expresión de asombro y deleite al descubrir el postre. Volteó la vista hacia su público, y sonrió, como ideando algo. Fingió sorpresa al descubrir el sombrero de mago sobre la grama, y usando el bastón, lo hizo volar para atraparlo con una mano. Entonces, dio un giro y, nuevamente con el bastón, se quitó la boina negra para reemplazarla con el sombrero, dando inicio entonces a un baile alocado con los pies. Al final, yendo a reclamar el pastel como premio, lo tomó con elegancia, y quitándose el sombrero para saludar, mostró que el conejo Gary estaba ahora en su cabeza.

Me puse de pie y le aplaudí con efusividad.

—¡Muy bien!

Ella hizo una nueva referencia, haciendo caer al frío conejo hasta la grama.

Maggie sonreía.

—Muchas gracias por las ovaciones, querido público.

—¡Me gustó mucho! —le dije yo. —¿Y como se llama esa melodía? Creo que me resulta conocida.

—Qué bien que lo preguntas, hermanito. Se llama " _Golliwog's Cakewalk"_ , y la compuso Claude Debussy. Es parte de una obra infantil, y representa a un muñeco de trapo caminando de forma graciosa. Hice lo del pastel porque en esa época, a quienes bailaban mejor, se acostumbraba darles un pastel como premio. Por eso se llama "cakewalk".

—¿Fue Luna quien te asesoró?

—En realidad esta vez fue Maggie. Cuando lo sugirió, le dije: "Veo que eres una mujer de cultura".

¿En serio? ¿Humor de memes? Yo no reí.

Maggie sí lo hizo.

—Todavía no es la versión final. Quiero agregar más elementos en la rutina, claro está. Acepto cualquier sugerencia. Aun tenemos tiempo antes del evento, el primero de abril.

Mientras Luan se alejaba y platicaba con la sonriente Maggie, esa fecha había quedado resonando en mi mente… Tanto, que de un salto me le acerqué y la alejé.

—Oye… ¿Dijiste primero de abril?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Antes que pudiera responderle, ella me interrumpió.

—¡Ah, ya! Respira tranquilo, hermanito. No celebraré nada. Este evento es demasiado valioso como para descuidarlo.

Y regresó a hablar con su amiga, mientras yo me di un pellizco en el brazo para convencerme de que esto en realidad estaba pasando.


	4. Todo está bien

Si te lo pidieran, ¿tú lograrías resumir la felicidad con una sola imagen?

Yo tengo varias opciones. Me imagino corriendo encima de una nubes, o navegando hacia el espacio a toda velocidad, o siendo el sucesor de Ace Savvy, o nadando en un plato enorme de Zombie Bran... O pasando un bonito Primero de Abril en familia, en el que Luan nos hace reír a todos con su ingenio.

Habría seguido dándole vueltas al asunto, pero Luan me hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra, y sólo le bastó con atravesarse en mi camino luciendo una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quieres regresar de Marte, Matt Damon? —fue su ácido comentario. De seguro me sonrojé.

—Luan... Lo siento. Venía un poco distraído.

—Haré un intento por adivinar. ¡Venías pensando en lo que te dije! En que no celebraría el Día de los Inocentes este año.

Lo adivinó fácilmente.

—¡Así es! Aunque podrías decirme... ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

—Que me hayan invitado a esa festividad en ese día significó algo para mí. Hay cosas que no estaban bien en mi vida, y lo he tomado como una oportunidad de cambiar y dar felicidad a otros.

Fueron unas palabras bonitas, pero no las sentí del todo sinceras. Había algo más que no me estaba diciendo. Lo noté por la forma en que sonrió al contarme eso, de una forma un poco forzada, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, decidí no preguntar más.

Preferí comentar: —Me sorprende lo bien que me conoces. Supiste lo que tenía en la mente.

—Es inevitable. Has sido un miembro muy valioso en nuestra familia. En especial para mí. —Y bajando el tono de voz, prosiguió: —Tu sola presencia me recuerda los momentos especiales que hemos vivido juntos. Cuando ríes de mis chistes... Cuando me ayudas con mi negocio... Y lo de aquel sábado.

De seguro me enrojecí todavía más. Ella hablaba de un día en que sus bromas y mis videojuegos nos impulsaron al romance. Fue algo muy loco, pero hermoso más allá de las palabras.

Agité un poco la cabeza y respondí:

—Ah... ¿Aun piensas en eso? Me halagas en verdad.

—Jamás lo olvidaré. Espero que tú tampoco.

—Imposible olvidarlo. ¿Sabes? Siempre que veo flores amarillas, deseo cortarlas y llevártelas, haciendo alusión a aquellas que vimos en el patio de la casa. Es como revivir esa felicidad que pasé contigo.

—Eso es muy lindo, hermanito. Sabes como tratar a una chica. ¿Cómo es que sigues soltero y disponible?

Repliqué mientras asumía una pose ceremoniosa: —El único compromiso que tengo es con su felicidad, señorita Loud.

Mi hermana lanzó una de sus bellas risas. Por desgracia la ternura del momento se disipó al oír una tercera voz.

—¿Luan?

Rayos. No ahora.

Era Belle Yates, parada justo detrás de nosotros. Esta vez sonreía de la forma a la que nos tenía acostumbrados, mostrando la perfección inhumana de su dentadura. La reacción de Luan fue borrar la suya.

—Belle... —respondió apenas mi hermana.

Agachándose un poco, nuestra vecina preguntó: —¿Vienen de alguna fiesta? Hola también, Lincoln.

—Hola —respondí de mala gana.

La comediante replicó luciendo una sonrisa débil: —No. Visitamos a una amiga nada más.

—¿Siempre amenizarás mi cumple como habías dicho?

Tras una pausa, la respuesta fue: —Ya veré.

—Oye... ¿Seguimos siendo amigas? Es que yo...

—¡Sí! No tengas pena —fue la reacción de Luan, un poco más sonriente y alzando la voz. Además, fruncía el ceño, como cuando me dio su explicación hace unos segundos.

—Qué bien. Ojalá puedas estar en mi fiesta. A Beatrix le gustaría también. —Dio un paso atrás, y continuó diciendo: —Oki doki, ya me despido. Me gusta que todo siga bien entre nosotras.

Luan lanzó un frío cuestionamiento.

—¿Está Benny contigo en este momento?

Belle no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada.

—Dale mis saludos. Hasta pronto. —Sentenció mi hermana.

La morena saludó con la mano y huyó de la escena. Quise ver a mi acompañante a los ojos, y ella casi parecía estar evitándome. Empezó a avanzar en silencio mientras iba cerrando levemente sus puños.

* * *

Tras un minuto de caminar sin emitir una palabra, y de no hallar cómo romper la muralla de hielo que nos dividía, decidí probar algo.

—¡Oye, Luan! ¿recuerdas ese predio baldío de ahí? —y le señalé un área grande rodeada de láminas. Ella no respondió, así que no me detuve: —¡Es aquel terreno que antes estuvo lleno de hierba y flores! ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos separamos de papá y mamá para venir a jugar ahí? Siempre he creído que tu gusto por la flores viene de esa ocasión... Nos divertimos mucho.

—Sí lo recuerdo —fue su cortante respuesta.

Yo entendía que en ese momento todavía siguiera afectada por esto, ya que el breve noviazgo que tuvo con Benny terminó de una forma muy mala y, para rematar, la nueva chica del fulano es nuestra vecina. Lo que no lograba entender es por qué esa vez no parecía aceptar mi ayuda. Aun así, opté por dejar de hablar y acompañarla sin distraerla.

* * *

La puerta de nuestra casa estaba ya a la vista. En el patio, Lisa se encontraba a la entrada de su búnker, con la escotilla abierta. Quizás hacía un chequeo relacionado con esa fecha que se aproximaba. Al notar que Luan estaba por entrar, pegó un brinco y se apresuró a cerrar la escotilla y a sonreírnos con nerviosismo. Mi saludo para ella fue cálido. El de Luan fue de cero grados centígrados.

Justo cuando pensaba invitarla a tomar asiento en la sala para ver algo en la tele, ella pasó de largo y subió las escaleras mientras desenfundaba su teléfono celular. No tuvo tiempo ni de saludar a Luna, quien también se dirigía a su cuarto, al parecer viniendo de la habitación de Lori y Leni.

—¿Qué hay, nena? —saludó la pecosa, pero solo vio la puerta cerrarse, y segundos antes, escuchó la voz de la comediante decir con voz quebrantada:

—¿Aló? ¿Maggie?

Así es. No habló conmigo en todo el camino... ¡Pero se abalanzó a hablar con Maggie! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí en esa penosa situación? Fue una mezcla de furia y decepción, con algo de derrota y... Envidia. Mucha envidia.

La exaltada voz de Luna me hizo ver hacia arriba de las escaleras.

—¿Qué leches le ocurre a Lu, hermanito?

—Nos encontramos a Belle en el camino. Y al parecer Benny la acompañaba.

—¡Fuchi! Qué mal rollo...

Mi hermana roquera corrió hacia el pasamanos y se deslizó con rapidez hacia donde yo estaba. Al bajar, se me acercó y me preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Y qué pinta Maggie en todo esto?

—Quisiera que alguien me lo explicara. No quiso hablar conmigo después del encontronazo.

—Ni conmigo... ¡Pero siempre nos hemos contado todo! ¿Por qué ahora prefiere a Maggie?

Esa era una buena pregunta. La clave era hallar una forma de responderla. Sea como fuere, tenía claro de que Luna me ayudaría a comprender la situación, así que le di algo de información.

—Creo que ambas comparten algo de sensibilidad artística. Algo diferente a la que siente contigo. Por cierto, me contó que participará en un festival de primavera en la comunidad en que vive Maggie, haciendo una rutina de mímica.

Eso sí, no le di toda la información. No le conté acerca de la suspensión del Día de los Inocentes. Si me preguntas por qué, fue debido a la pobre explicación que Luan me dio. De ser falsa, no quería ilusionar al resto de mi familia. En fin. Lo que conté bastó para dejar boquiabierta a mi hermana musical.

—¡Eso suena muy bien! En verdad Maggie le está ayudando a sentirse bien. O quién sabe... ¿Y si ellas se atraen? Creo que deberíamos dejarlas en paz.

Escuchar eso me asustó. No porque lo considerara algo malo, después de todo Luna tiene a Sam, y nos parece algo bueno... Sino porque se trataba de Luan. Mi hermana favorita.

—Tú tranquilo, hermanito pequeño. She will be loved. —fue su última frase antes de salir al patio y volver a asustar a Lisa.

En cambio, yo no quedé tranquilo. Es bueno que Luan se sienta bien con alguien, pero...

¿Por qué con Maggie? ¿Y por qué no con...?

Grandioso. Si en algún momento yo estuve corriendo entre nubes, ahora había caído de sentón en el duro suelo.


	5. Las visitas

**5\. Las visitas**

La situación dio un giro muy dramático en la casa tras la visita de dos personajes muy peculiares.

Después de que Luna y yo vimos a Luan encerrarse para pedir consuelo a Maggie, e ignorar a su familia, la reacción de mi hermana musical fue bastante optimista. Algo típico de ella.

"Tú tranqui, hermanito. Está bien si Maggie le quita la tristeza."

Eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así me sentía mal. Aquel encuentro directo con Belle (e indirecto con Benny) ameritaba que alguien le hiciera sentir bien de nuevo. Aunque fuera esa extraña chica.

Más tarde, tras hablar del caso en el hogar de Clyde, mi amigo llegó a la misma conclusión, pero además lo terminó asociando con un caso similar.

—Creo que hasta la doctora López aprobaría esa amistad —comentó mientras intentaba, sin éxito, derrotar a mi _Muscle Fish_ en nuestro juego favorito. —Lo que me parece curioso es que me recuerda mucho a lo que me contaste que sucedió en Montreal la otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres —contesté, bajando la guardia y recibiendo un combo de tres golpes que acabó con mi _flawless_.

—A esa ocasión en que Leni se encontró con alguien desagradable y buscó consuelo con su amigo Stuart, ¿no fue así?

¡Era cierto! Quizás por eso me había afectado tanto la situación. Ese día, mi hermana diseñadora había convertido un estudio fotográfico de modas en una sala de baile con solo unos pasos alegres, y había bastado un mal encontronazo para borrar su felicidad. Estando yo a su lado, vi como ella prefirió buscar a su amigo. Verla alejarse de mí, así como ver a Luan encerrarse, fueron dos momento en que el mundo se me vino encima.

Tras varios gloriosos combates, y varias galletas que los señores McBride nos sirvieron, llegó la hora de irme. El celular de Clyde había sonado.

—Tengo que acicalarme bien... Haiku es muy observadora.

Tal como lo leíste. Clyde y Haiku han estado saliendo con frecuencia estas semanas. Ni me pregunten cómo sucedió: Mientras que la distancia hizo daño en mi relación con Ronnie Anne y no logré nada con Paige, mi amigo y la chica gótica avanzan con paso firme.

Que yo pasara tanto tiempo con Luan no sólo era un alivio emocional para ella... Lo era para mí también.

No me pareció adecuado ser chaperón de mi amigo, así que opté por ponerme el casco y retirarme en la bicicleta.

Mientras me alejaba de la casa McBride, pedaleando y con la mente en las nubes, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino salto de un mapache frente a mí. ¡Rayos! ¡Nunca me ha ido bien con ellos! Ver su cara aterrrada volando hacia mí en cámara lenta fue pavoroso... Con una hábil maniobra logré esquivarlo, tan solo recibiendo un arañazo en el casco. La prudencia de usarlo rindió frutos. Volteé a verlo correr asustado, pero... ¿De qué huía?

Un rugido me hizo ver de nuevo al frente.

Justo en la próxima esquina, una potente motocicleta negra conducida por un encascado avanzaba directo hacia mí. ¡Rayos! Pegué un grito de miedo, y el del motociclista sonó bastante agudo y chillón.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, así que no vi la espectacular maniobra que el desconocido debió hacer para no golpearme. Frené en seco, y terminé cayendo hacia adelante, moviendo los brazos como aspas antes de rodar en el pavimento.

Sentado y mareado, escuché decir:

—¿Eres tú, Loud? ¿Estás bien?

Creí haberme equivocado, pero verle quitarse el casco me confirmó su identidad... Así que me puse de pie de inmediato.

—¿Stuart? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—¿Qué esperas que responda? ¿Evitar chocar con un ciclista distraído?

—¡Ja! Da la impresión de que a cualquier bobo le dan licencia de motociclista estos días.

—Lo dice el niño que le gusta jugar al superhéroe aunque haga el ridículo.

Tras un rato en silencio, hablé.

—Es bueno que estés de visita.

—Gracias. Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. Esquivar al mapache me hizo perder el control.

—No te preocupes. A mí también me pegó un buen susto.

Stuart Brennan. El amigo de Leni que nos ayudó mucho en el pasado, y que a veces tiene la simpatía de un sapo verrugoso. Desde hace tiempo trabaja en Montreal, y por primera vez nos visita desde entonces. Hemos charlado en familia con él unas cuantas veces vía internet, pero creo que le escribe a diario a Leni.

Pues bien, resulta que pidió unas vacaciones y las pasará en su Royal Woods natal. Se ha alojado en un hostal cercano, y justo hoy, que hablaba de él con Clyde, decidió ir a nuestra casa. Imaginarás lo bien que lo recibió mi familia, en especial Leni, quien gritó de alegría y se le arrojó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Luego, ella me tomó de la mano para atraerme y unirme a su apretón.

—¡Esto es tan bonito! Dos de mis tres chicos favoritos en el mundo entero están aquí. Solo falta Chaz.

Y se fue caminando, quizás a buscar su celular. El rostro de Stuart se volvió pálido.

—Oye... ¡Un momento! ¿Quién es Chaz? —dijo mientras la seguía.

Yo trataba en vano de disimular la risa ante la escena, cuando noté que Luna me hacía señas. Casi afuera del grupo familiar estaba Luan, en un silencio y una discreción inusuales en ella. Me le acerqué de inmediato.

—¿Que tal te sientes, Lu?

—Hola Linc. Ya estoy mucho mejor. Es más, quisiera disculparme.

—¿Por qué? No es malo que te sientas mal.

—Eso lo sé, pero de seguro te hice sentir incómodo de forma innecesaria.

—¿Tú? ¿Hacerme sentir mal? Quizás solo cuando abro una de tus "sorpresitas" que me explotan en la cara.

Ella se ruborizó. Lucía muy tierna.

— _Chispitufos_ —comentó. Si mis padres no vieran caricaturas de su época en nuestra presencia no habría entendido el chiste.

El timbre sonó, y alguien lanzó un quejido. Luna sonrió divertida.

—¡Ja! El viejo timbre ataca de nuevo. ¿Alguien había ordenado pizza para Stu?

—No. Creo que ya sé quién es —respondió Luan. ¿Sería posible que...?

Sí. Era Maggie. Ella lucía casi a punto de llorar, haciendo un puchero y acariciándose el dedo electrocutado. Mientras Luan la recibía y la consolaba, le hablé en voz baja a Luna.

—¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?

—No me preguntes a mí, _tronco_. Estoy tan desconectada de la mente de Lu como lo estás tú —respondió la roquera casi gruñendo. Mientras, Luan le hablaba con dulzura a su amiga.

—Lo siento, Mags. Nuestro timbre está tan viejo y descuidado que lanza electricidad de vez en cuando. ¡Es muy útil! La otra vez, cuando pedimos comida china...

—¡Es horrible! —protestó la chica pálida. —Una vez me electrocutaron por molestar, ¡y fue así como que horrible! No pude escribir poemas en una semana. ¿Sabes? ¡Odio las bromas!

Luan le dio una mirada maternal y acariciando su blanco dedo le dijo: —Lo sé, lo sé... Tranquila, chica. Sana, sana, colita de rana...

Tras escuchar eso, Maggie se abalanzó sobre la comediante y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mi hermana lo fue correspondiendo lentamente.

Mamá se acercó a la escena, sorprendida por la emotividad de ese instante.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que traerías a una amiga! ¿Cómo se llama ese rayito de sol?

—Es una amiga muy especial. Vengan, se las presentaré a toda la familia.

Halándola del brazo, la llevó hacia donde estaban los demás. Al pasar frente a mí, Maggie endureció la mirada por unos segundos.

—Familia, Stuart... Ella es Maggie Blumenwiese. Es una persona muy especial y una talentosa poetisa. Nos conocimos cuando Lincoln y yo amenizamos su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Emmm... Hola. —fue su tímido saludo.

—¡Hola, Maggie! —se oyó como alegre respuesta por parte de mi gran familia. Alguien faltaba, pero no tardó en aparecer de la nada tras ella haciéndole brincar del susto.

—No les temas. Nadie es espeluznante aquí —le dijo Lucy con frialdad.

—¡Excepto tú, rarita! —dijo Lola, apareciendo al otro lado mientras miraba con dureza a su hermana. Luego se dirigió a la invitada: —En cuanto a ti... Un _makeover_ es de carácter urgente.

Lori se acercó y separó a las dos que la rodeaban. —No sean molestas, niñas. Están dando literalmente una mala impresión de la familia.

Lynn llegó casi empujando a la mayor de mis hermanas para molestarla.

—¡Si tus zapatos llegan a "sonar", la impresión sería aún peor!

Luan echó a reír, mientras Lori perseguía a la deportista a fin de convertirla en pretzel humano.

—¿No te parece que son lindos, Mags? —preguntó ella echándole el brazo a la chica pálida.

—M... Mejor pasemos al ensayo —fue la respuesta evasiva que Maggie dio.

¿Ensayo?

Así era. Luan había llamado a Maggie cuando se sintió triste, y la amiga sugirió visitarla de inmediato para charlar, y de paso, ensayar el acto de mimo frente a la familia. Lo mejor de todo es que Stuart también presenció el espectáculo y ofreció su ayuda para agregar elementos y crear escenografía. ¡Fue un detalle genial!

En cierto momento, con el patio lleno de Louds y amigos, Maggie se dirigió a los presentes con una ligera sonrisa. Una que le hacía ver muy bien.

—Quiero dar las gracias a todos ustedes. O sea... deben ser una familia muy especial para que Luan se sienta feliz con ustedes. Cuando ella está alegre, mi oscura alma se ilumina, y me inspira...

Y a continuación, volvió a declamar.

 _"¿Por qué escuchar su risa_

 _Me hace volar al cielo?_

 _Porque es la melodía precisa_

 _Que me brinda consuelo._

 _Nunca llores, sé feliz cada día_

 _Lucha siempre por ese afán._

 _Y di a todo mundo con alegría_

 _Tu hermoso nombre, Luan."_

La familia entera reaccionó con admiración, felicitándola esa improvisación. Menos Stuart.

—Vaya, eso fue cursi —me dijo al oído. Antes de que gruñera por ese comentario, Luna se interpuso entre los dos.

—¿Te diste cuenta, hermanito?

—¿De qué hablas, Luna?

La roquera me habló más cerca del oído.

—El sentimiento, chico. Las miradas... ¡A ella le gusta Luan! Todo concuerda. Yo sé de eso. Ahora bien, ¿Qué pensará Lu al respecto? No me aguanto por preguntarle.

—No creo que sea mutuo.

— _I know this much is true_.

Y se alejó. Stuart fue cerca de Leni, como era lógico. Así que me quede solo y reflexionando todo lo visto. Era posible que Luna tuviera razón. Mi hermana comediante significa mucho para esa chica extraña, pero ¿ella a Luan? Debe ser una broma.

Aunque, a propósito de bromas... En dos ocasiones Maggie ha dicho que no le gustan.

¿Será que por eso... Luan canceló el día de las bromas?

Nah.

Ella no haría eso por nadie. Ni por su amada familia, ni por mí.

Pero... ¿Y si es verdad?

¿Por qué ella? ¿POR QUÉ?


	6. La mala cita

**6\. La mala cita**

 _No sé cómo se llamaría. Luaggie… Magguan… ¡No importa! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!_

 _¿Por qué de todas las millones de personas que existen en el mundo, a Luan le gustaría una chica rara que me odia? En serio, hasta Benny habría sido una mejor opción, ¡pero el mequetrefe resultó cambiándola por Belle Yates! Luan se merece una persona que la ame tal como es y le haga feliz, no alguien que le traiga amarguras y le haga cambiar. Cómo recuerdo aquella ocasión en que intenté hacer que Clyde y ella se enamoraran para impedir el día de las bromas... Por ese absurdo plan fue que entendí que las personas no deberían cambiar por nuestra causa. Creo que por eso me ha molestado tanto que Maggie esté influenciando tanto en las decisiones de mi hermana..._

—¡Oye, Tontorrón! ¡Si no sales del baño habrá un desastre sobre la alfombra!

La voz de Lynn me hizo despertar de mi profundo análisis y salir a toda prisa del baño. Creo que estuve unos veinte minutos ahí.

—¡Lo siento, LJ! ¡Problemas técnicos! —me excusé con una sonrisa mal fingida. La deportista gruñó y me enseñó el puño a la vez que amenazaba:

—Son peores los problemas que te esperan si lo vuelves a hacer.

Así estuve esos días... Pensando constantemente en mi hermana comediante. Pero no era lo correcto estarse ahogando en un vaso de agua: tal como dijo Luna, mientras Luan no nos diga cuál es su situación sentimental nada es definitivo. Me pareció lo mejor ir a preguntar a la chica musical si había logrado preguntárselo a su compañera de cuarto.

La encontré en el pórtico, charlando con su novia Sam. Rayos. Ella siempre me ha parecido muy bonita. Admito que me gustaba al conocerla. Tanto, que una vez soñé que la besaba en la azotea de un bar que estaba por ser demolido. Lo sé… Que sueño tan loco.

—¿Qué hay, hermano? —fue el saludo de Luna.

—Hola, Luna. Hola, Sam.

—Hey, Lincoln…Te veo preocupado —comentó la rubia de forma acertada.

Luna intervino sin dejar de sonreír: —Tranquila, nena. Linc ha estado pensando en el bienestar de nuestra querida Luan. Así es siempre. Todo el tiempo se esfuerza por nosotras.

—En cuanto a eso, Luna… ¿Has averiguado algo?

—Ah. En ese respecto… —hizo una pausa para indicarnos que debíamos acercarnos, y terminó diciendo en un susurro: —No-se-na-daaaa.

Las dos chicas estallaron en risas. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¡Muy graciosa! —protesté.

—Sorry, Bro. Quería hacer reír a Sam nada más. En fin. Le he preguntado qué siente por Maggie, pero ella dice que "nada" y cambia el tema.

—¿Nada? ¿Así de escueta? No es una respuesta típica de Luan —dije de inmediato.

Sam intervino: —¿Será acaso que no tiene claros sus sentimientos?

—Eso creo yo también, nena. Admito que así me sentía cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas. De seguro a Lu le pasa igual.

Eso que dijo Luna me pareció un dato clave.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te convenció de tus sentimientos?

—Fue una tarde en que nuestros dos amigos salieron por su cuenta, y nos quedamos solas. Fuimos a pasear, y nos divertimos tanto que me quedó más que claro. Era Sam quien rockeaba en mi corazón.

La rubia se sonrojó y abrazó a mi hermana por la espalda con lentitud. Entonces me enteré que empezaba a ser el mal tercio. Por lo tanto, me retiré con discreción.

¿Así que Luna se enamoró de Sam después de una buena cita?

¿Qué tal si Maggie… Se _des-enamora_ de Luan después de una mala?

Oye… No me juzgues. Está más que claro de que Maggie no es una buena influencia para mi hermana, o para cualquier persona. Es gruñona, hostil, y quiere que mi hermana cambie haciendo que deje de bromear. Quizás lo que esa chica necesita es, precisamente, una buena dosis de bromas.

Así dio inicio la Operación "Molestar a Maggie para que deje de gustarle Luan y evite meterse en su vida, y de paso encontrar un nombre más corto para esta Operación"

Hablé con Luan, y le hice ver lo importante que era un ensayo más de la rutina incorporando lo que Stuart nos recomendó. Añadí que sería buena idea invitar a Maggie también a casa. Ella aceptó gustosa, y en una hora tenía ya a ambas señoritas en el patio.

Me di cuenta de lo feliz que fue su encuentro en el pórtico, pero ellas nunca imaginaron encontrarme a mí disfrazado de payaso.

Ni tampoco imaginaban todo el equipo de bromas que sustraje de la habitación de Luan...

Mi linda hermana sonrió admirada al verme disfrazado, mientras que a la chica pálida se le notaba una mueca de desagrado. Quizás le desperté sensaciones del pasado que ya había dejado enterradas. ¡Genial!

—¡Buenas tardes, lindas niñas! —las saludé, obteniendo dos reacciones muy distintas.

—Vaya. ¿Por qué tan serio, Linc? —preguntó la comediante con una mirada picaresca.

—Puedo hacer algo más gracioso, si usted _in-chiste_ —fue mi ingeniosa respuesta. Mi hermanita rió, y Maggie torció aún más la cara.

—Lincoln… O sea, ¿por qué estás vestido así? —preguntó casi gruñendo.

—Para hacerte sonreír como lo hace Luan. Cómo cuando ella da una mano…

De sorpresa, saqué un guante de boxeo extensible y… ¡BUUM! Una emo voladora. Maggie rodó por el césped del patio tras el golpe, y Luan se cubrió. No sé si rió.

Tras unos segundos mareada, la amargada exclamó con furia: —¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

Yo corrí a su lado a auxiliarla. Claro que sí.

—Lo sieeeento, Mags. Luan tiene un remedio para el dolor en la cara. _¡Pastelicilina!_

Así es. Saqué una tarta de crema y se la estrellé en el rostro. Yo reí, pero Luan no lo hizo.

—Linc… ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Okey… Ya basta de bromas. Lo prometo. —mentí. Me dispuse a darle la mano a Maggie para levantarse, pero ella no contaba con que tenía un _buzzer_ en la mano. No era uno muy fuerte. Pero sabía que bastaba para molestarla. ¡Y de qué forma! Juraría que hasta se le pusieron los pelos de punta durante un segundo. Iba a reír nuevamente, pero algo me detuvo.

Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Como la otra vez, al electrocutarse con el timbre de la casa.

—¡Los odio! —exclamó, y huyó de nuestro patio.

Me dolió ver esa escena, pero sabía que era lo mejor para Luan.

¿Pero… Dónde estaba Luan?

Apareció frente a mí, con un rostro amenazante, y tomándome por el cuello del disfraz de payaso. Alzó un puño, pero en lugar de lanzarme un golpe, tras unos segundos sólo me empujo hacia atrás y corrió hacia Maggie.

La alcanzó en la solitaria calle. No alcancé a oír lo que le dijo.

Solo vi que se besaron.

Sentí el más frío baldazo de agua caer sobre mi cabeza.

Fue entonces que Luna asomó por la ventana y gritó:

—¿Estás viendo eso, hermanito? ¡Te dije que una buena cita siempre funciona!


	7. El Pastel amargo

**7\. El Pastel amargo**

Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, rey de los tontos.

No creas que estoy siendo demasiado duro conmigo mismo al llamarme así. Es un título que me gané a pulso, y que no le deseo a nadie en el mundo.

Por jugar al astuto, al que tiene un plan para todo, quise alejar a Maggie de mi hermana Luan. ¡Grandísimo tonto! Ahora ella no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera procura verme de reojo. En cambio, pasa más tiempo con mis hermanas mayores, charlando animadamente y riendo con ellas, y todavía dedica unos minutos para jugar con Lily o las gemelas.

He intentado disculparme con ella, pero me rehuye.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, nada más que pasar el rato en el pórtico. La tarde está fresca. Lisa ha dejado de trabajar en su búnker, Así que todo se ha vuelto bastante silencioso.

Rayos. Si pudiera recibir consejos de alguien que no descubra que me estoy refiriendo a Luan... Pero, ¿quién? Luna lo sabrá de inmediato. Podría ser Leni, pero acabo de verla chocar contra la pared al regresar caminando de su paseo con Stuart, así que mejor la descarto.

Un momento. ¿Stuart?

Tras el golpe en la pared, Leni me dio una sonrisa desorientada y entró con torpeza a la casa. El ex metiche venía atrás, usando su eterna bufanda y apurando el paso para socorrer a mi hermana rubia. Al pasar a mi lado, le detuve.

—¡Oye! ¿No ves que debo auxiliar a tu hermana?

—Tranquilo. Le pasa con una frecuencia asombrosa. Ya se acostumbró —respondí.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Imagino que sabes mucho de chicas.

Al escuchar eso, Stuart tomó una pose que buscaba mostrar madurez y respondió:

—Sí... Una que otra cosa.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, y yo proseguí.

—Hay una chica que me gusta mucho. Pero hice que se enfadara. ¿Cómo la recupero?

—Los chocolates no fallan. O las flores

—Eso lo sé, pero no las aceptará. En verdad me odia.

—Okey. Háblame de ella entonces. Necesito saber como es.

—Pues... Es bonita e inteligente, y tiene una risa muy bella. Además su sentido del humor es...

Aun no terminaba mi discreta descripción cuando Luan asomó su linda cara por la puerta y nos vio en el pórtico. No tardó ni un segundo en dejar de verme y concentrarse en el visitante.

—¿Qué tal, Stu? Mamá y papá quieren invitarte a un té, así que si no entras, té verde-rás el postre. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes?

Y volvió a entrar, riendo con ternura.

La mirada que Stuart me lanzó era incómoda. Segundos después, empezó a abrir los ojos al máximo, y terminó exclamando:

—¡Rayos! ¡La chica que te gusta es...!

Tuve que agarrarle de su bufanda para cubrirle la boca con ella.

—¡Silencio! —le reproché en voz baja. —¿Acaso quieres que mi familia escuche? Necesito ayuda con ese problema, no que me generes uno nuevo. ¿Queda claro?

El pobre tipo asintió. Entonces solté su boca.

Lo primero que comentó al ser liberado fue: —En verdad tienes un tornillo suelto, Loud.

* * *

Me dediqué a narrarle de forma somera mi historia reciente con Luan, desde que intenté que anduviera con Clyde, hasta lo del beso con Maggie. Tuve la delicadeza de omitir ciertos detalles en cuanto al sábado romántico con mi hermana. Tú entiendes de qué hablo.

Stuart puso atención a todo en silencio, sin opinar nada. Al terminar mi historia, fue su turno.

—Déjame contarte algo. Tú sabes bien lo que siento por tu hermana Leni. Desde que la conocí en Reiningers supe que ella era alguien que yo deseaba en mi vida. Tras todo lo de "Oro Puro" y mi mudanza a Montreal, mis sentimientos no cambiaron. Y fue en ella que pensé en estos días de viaje en motocicleta, añorando encontrarla de nuevo frente a mí. Ahora que por fin salgo en una cita con ella, de forma sorpresiva nos encontramos a Chaz.

En ese momento me sentí mal por el sujeto. No dije nada, pero de seguro algo en mi rostro cambió. Stuart prosiguió:

—Noté dos cosas en ese encuentro. Que Chaz es un buen tipo, y que no tengo oportunidad contra él. Pero está bien. No significa que haya perdido a Leni. Ella me tiene un aprecio inmenso, y lo demuestra constantemente, incluso frente al chico que le gusta.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto? —pregunté de un modo algo grosero —¿Que debo rendirme y dejar que alguien cambie a Luan por capricho?

—Así es. Es un decisión que ha tomado y debes respetarla. Además, ella no ha dejado de amarte. Yo tengo una hermana mayor también, y sé que a pesar de las peleas, los sentimientos no cambian en realidad. Quizás hasta yo pierda a Leni algún día, pero tú nunca perderás a tu hermana. Es un vínculo que jamás se destruirá.

Me dolía escuchar tantas verdades juntas, pero estaba bastante claro que no me iba a ser fácil aceptarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar cómo podría hacer que ella dejara su enfado, mamá llamó a Stuart desde adentro.

El visitante me dijo: —Vamos, Lincoln. El té nos espera.

Yo no iba a unirme a un evento al que no estaba invitado, pero él me empujó hacia adentro de la casa.

* * *

En la mesa nos esperaban papá, mamá, Leni y Luan, cada uno de ellos con una taza humeante y con galletitas. Una más aguardaba a nuestro invitado.

—¡Gracias por la paciencia, amigos! —clamó Stuart de forma juguetona. —Espero que no haya inconveniente de que Lincoln nos acompañe, ¿o sí?

Papá respondió de inmediato: —¡Claro que no! No hay ningún _Linconveniente_ con nuestro querido hijo.

Luan había dejado de sonreír al verme cerca, por lo que nuestro visitante se dirigió a ella.

—¡Jajaja! Buen chiste, ¿verdad, Luan? Ya veo de dónde sacaste tu sentido del humor.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa fingida: —Si, papá es genial. Él nunca me decepciona.

Y me vio de reojo, enfatizando esas últimas palabras. Grandioso. Por fin me dirige la mirada, pero se siente como si deseara transformarme en piedra.

Papá se asomó desde la cocina y comentó:

—Gracias, cariño. Oye, hijo... Lamento informar que no tengo más galletas para ti, pero puedo alistar un buen postre de frutas y crema batida para ti. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Por supuesto! Desde que Luan me dio uno a probar lo declaré mi postre favorito.

—Tan solo esperemos que no lo eches a perder, como a otras cosas —refunfuñó Luan. La reacción de mamá fue inmediata.

—¡Luan! ¿Por qué dices eso de tu hermano?

Ella le respondió: —Tranquila, mamá. Es por lo de un... _Pastel de cumpleaños_. Uno muy lindo que él echó a perder.

"Metáforas, ¿eh? Dos pueden jugar ese juego", pensé entonces. Así que afirmé:

—No era un pastel muy bueno. Quizás solo si te gusta saborear lo amargo...

—¿Y qué tal si por fin entiendes que me gusta tanto lo amargo como... _el dulce de coco_? ¿Por qué no estar juntos ambos sabores?

—¡Porque ese pastel iba a hacerte daño! Y jamás permitiré que algo así te ocurra.

—A ver, experto en postres. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

—¡Te está haciendo cambiar! ¡Y te amo tal como en realidad eres, sin ningún cambio!

Eso último que dije hizo que la atmósfera del comedor se sintiera diferente. El rostro de mamá se veía pálido, el de Leni, bastante confundido y el de Luan parecía en shock. Ella se puso de pie.

—Mamá, Stuart, Leni... Me disculpo. Debo irme.

Salió con rapidez rumbo a la puerta de la casa. Me levanté para seguirla, y entonces escuche una pequeña risita por parte de Stuart.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le dije en tono amenazante.

—No —respondió. —Solo me alegro de que por fin te haya dirigido la palabra.

Proseguí mi salida para encontrar a Luan. Alcancé a Leni decir:

—¿Por qué hablan de pasteles y no hablan de las galletas que horneé hoy?

Stuart le respondió: —¡Mmm! Están muy sabrosas.

Mamá suspiró decepcionada.

* * *

—¡Espérame, Luan! —le grité en el patio. Ella no se detuvo, y respondió sin voltear:

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Que me disculpes por lo de la otra vez con Maggie. Fui un tonto.

—Un gran tonto. En especial por quejarte de mis cambios. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque te amo. Eres _mi chica_.

Escuchar eso la hizo detenerse, y girar hacia mí. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Y entonces lo dijo.

—No soy tu chica, estúpido. Soy tu hermana. Ya supera lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Quieres?

Ella no debió decirme eso. Ni yo responderle esto:

—¿Superar? Lo dice quién no puede superar a Benny, y que seguramente por eso busca reemplazarlo con una chica emo. ¿Te volverás emo también? "Buuu, soy tan triste... soy un payaso triste". Pasé días buscando alegrarte, pero tú en realidad querías sentirte "única y diferente". ¡Qué ridiculez!

No debí decir eso. Pero ya no pude seguir conteniéndolo dentro de mí.

El rostro lloroso de Luan empezó a mostrar furia. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Sus dientes metálicos se apretaron. Cerró los puños y lanzó un fuerte derechazo hacia mí. Por instinto lo esquivé, igual que al siguiente izquierdazo. Fui retrocediendo, esquivando sus descontrolados ataques. Ni siquiera la voz de Lola nos detuvo.

—¡Papá! ¡Luan y Lincoln están peleando en el patio!

Casi todas mis hermanas asomaron sus cabezas por la casa.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¡Dejen de pelear en este momento! —ordenó Lori.

Desde el otro lado de la calle sonó la ceceante voz de Lisa.

—Hermanos... No me parece en absoluto recomendable que resuelvan sus conflictos cerca de mi búnker.

—¿Qué? —exclame, y caí hacia atrás. Pude sentir la escotilla del búnker muy cercana a mi espalda. Luego, sentí un vigoroso puntapié en mi pierna derecha. Rodé hacia un lado, y algo vibró bajo mi costado. Del susto, di un brinco instantáneo. Luan no fue igual de rápida. Resulta que bajo esa parte del césped estaba oculta una trampa... Una catapulta terminó elevando a la comediante, a quien alcancé a notarle el terror en su rostro y un vano intento de extender su mano hacia mí, como buscando ayuda. Quise tomársela. Pero fue todo muy rápido. La vi ascender varios metros, cerrando las piernas y apretando su falda. Tras un par de giros, terminó cayendo sobre la copa de un nogal cercano.

—Puse un sistema de seguridad en el búnker, previendo el inminente día de las bromas. Pero temo que no está bien calibrado y tiende a activarse de forma aleatoria —terminó de explicar Lisa, parada junto a mí.

—¡Cariño! ¿Estas bien? —preguntó nuestro padre.

—No —respondió Luan con debilidad.

—¿Te duele algo? —fue la interrogante de mamá.

—El corazón. Y las pompis, también.


	8. Heridas y remedios

A todos nos sorprendió notar que, tras haber sido catapultada hasta la copa de un árbol y haber recibido un buen golpe, Luan se veía bastante serena. De hecho, luego de esa acrobacia digna del "Cirque Du Soleil", mis padres y hermanas lucían mucho más preocupados que la propia víctima.

Papá tuvo que usar una escalera para llegar hasta Luan y bajarla en brazos. Resultó con un dolor en el tobillo derecho, lo cual hizo a mis padres tomar precauciones y llevarla de inmediato al hospital, temiendo la posibilidad de una fractura.

—Si me llevan al hospital, exijo dos cosas: que Luna no toque ningún réquiem, y que no me atienda un doctor famoso de la tele —dijo la comediante, sonriendo mientras disimulaba el dolor antes de partir.

Nada de eso fue necesario, en realidad. Los rayos X no mostraron fractura, así que se trataba solo de un esguince. Me dijeron que, tras escuchar el diagnóstico, Luan insistió una y otra vez en volver a casa y tratar de caminar. Ambas cosas le fueron prohibidas.

Un par de horas después volvieron a casa, y en el tobillo de Luan ahora se apreciaba una férula rígida azul para inmovilizarlo. La dejaron directo en su habitación, así que los demás íbamos tomando turnos para saludarla unos minutos. Yo iba postergando mi turno… Era más que obvio que el bochornoso espectáculo que dimos al discutir me hacía sentir buena parte de la culpa del accidente.

Mientras era el turno de las gemelas, yo estaba sentado en la sala con las demás, en silencio, como evitando que notaran mi presencia. Pero alguien lo hizo.

—Noto un cambio severo en tu estado de ánimo, hermano.

Lisa se acercó, con las manos hacia atrás y la mirada ligeramente desviada. No respondí su comentario, así que ella prosiguió.

—Puedo inferir que has decidido asumir parte de la responsabilidad en este percance de nuestra hermana. Es por ello que me veo obligada a aclarar que eso no es necesario.

—¿De qué hablas, Lisa? —decidí preguntar.

—La culpabilidad es mía por completo. No fue una decisión acorde con mi nivel de coeficiente intelectual el instalar esas trampas sin establecer medidas óptimas de seguridad.

—Deja de culparte. Si yo no hubiera discutido con ella…

—La discusión que tuvieron fue trivial en demasía. Ergo... Quedas exonerado de cualquier responsabilidad.

Okey… Esa frase careció de sentido. Pero se notaba que mi hermana menor deseaba que me sintiera tranquilo. Así que sonreí, la tomé en brazos y le dije:

—Tú también. No es tu culpa tampoco.

—Estoy en franco desacuerdo con eso… Pero aprecio tu comentario —respondió, rígida entre mis brazos y un poco sonrojada.

Al separarme de mi hermana menor, sentí un aguja de hielo perforando mi alma.

En efecto, se trataba de Maggie, de pie junto a mí. El timbre había sonado hace unos segundos, pero no puse empeño en ver quién era la invitada que nuestras hermanas dejaron pasar. Su delicado rostro no manifestaba ningún movimiento, lo cual le hacía verse como la escultura de un ángel furioso.

—¡Pasa, es por aquí! Luan te espera —se apresuró en decir Lori, tomándola del brazo y llevándola a las escaleras. Maggie tardó en quitarme los ojos de encima.

Empezaba a recuperarme de los escalofríos cuando Luna se me acercó de un brinco.

—¡Rayos, hermanito! Esa chica en serio te odia.

—Y me lo merezco. Fui un cretino con ella al intentar separarla de Luan.

—¿Separarlas? Muy mal, chico. Ese no eres tú. Tampoco entiendo el por qué tuviste esa pelea tan fea con Lu… ¡Deberías estar feliz por ella!

La chica musical solo estaba logrando hacerme sentir peor.

—Sabes —le respondí —en realidad no quisiera hablar de eso por ahora. Solo quiero estar aquí sentado.

Luna guardó un breve silencio y al retirarse comentó: —Como gustes. Pero quedarte quieto y resignado tampoco es algo tuyo.

Ella tenía razón. Soy del tipo de personas que se arrepiente más de no actuar que de equivocarse. Así que me levanté y subí hacia la habitación de Luan. Me quedé afuera, a un lado de la puerta abierta, escuchando la conversación que mi hermana favorita sostenía con Maggie. Ésta última parecía haber estado llorando cuando dijo:

—¿Tanto tiempo?

La comediante respondió:

—Así es. Ya no me será posible actuar en el evento de mañana.

—Quisiera haber estado aquí. O sea... Yo te habría detenido antes de que esto pasara y quedaras así —dijo la emo entre sollozos. La castaña respondió de inmediato:

—No te sientas mal. Si he sobrevivido explosiones de azúcar glas y públicos hostiles, esto es insignificante.

—Y la culpa la tiene el bobo de tu hermano…

Fue entonces que Luan le respondió con las palabras que menos esperaba.

—Es verdad, pero no lo hizo con mala intención. No voy a negar que se ha portado como un idiota, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca ha dejado de tener un corazón de oro. Y lo que le hace aún más idiota es que no entiende que sería un magnífico amigo para ti. Ambos son inteligentes y cariñosos… Los adoro a ambos. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que se lleven bien?

Escuchar eso, e ir notando como su vocecita iba perdiendo la alegría, se sintió como un yunque gigante aplastándome. La sensación cambió a un simple susto gracias a la súbita presencia de Lucy detrás mío.

—Habla con ella ahora. No te ocultes —dijo con monotonía mientras me hacía dar un brinco.

—¡Hazlo ya! —agregaron las gemelas, quienes se me acercaron de inmediato. Yo me sentía desconcertado, pero a Lynn no le importó. Solo corrió y me empujó hacia adentro.

—¡Métete de una vez, gallina! —gritó, y me hizo caer hacia adentro de rodada, para terminar plano como una tabla en el suelo. Me paré de inmediato, y tras sacudir la cabeza, me encontré con las miradas de Luan y Maggie.

La escena era así. La comediante estaba en su cama, luciendo su férula de plástico azul y una expresión desconcertada dirigida a mí. La chica emo, en cambio, estaba sentada en el puf de la habitación, el cual ahora estaba junto al camarote, justo al lado de una muleta. Desde ahí, le estaba tomando una de sus manos a Luan.

—¿Linc? —pronunció mi hermana.

—Tú… —fue la iracunda reacción de Maggie.

—Esperen. Dejaré que me digan todo lo que quieran. Al fin y al cabo me lo merezco. Solo quiero que sepan que lo siento mucho. Me he portado muy mal. Luna tiene razón… Yo debería estar feliz por ustedes dos, no tratando de separarlas. Al fin y al cabo, tienen derecho de ser una pareja, y…

Luan me interrumpió.

—Lincoln. Maggie y yo no somos pareja.

—¿Eh?

—Si lo dices por el beso, ya lo aclaramos. Fue una reacción para hacerla sentir bien, pero fue un error. Es mi amada amiga nada más.

Maggie le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

—Pero está más que claro que tú has sido una molestia. Lo que me hiciste en el patio, y lo que acabas de hacer a tu hermana… O sea, ¡es imperdonable!

Yo estuve callado mientras ella me lanzaba mil acusaciones, pero entonces Luan intervino.

—Maggie… Parte de la culpa es mía. Yo quise golpearle, por eso fue que activé la trampa del patio.

—No, Luan. Yo… —intenté hablar, pero ella me hizo una señal de alto. Su mirada era firme. Tras unos segundos, se dirigió con ternura a la otra chica.

—¿Nos dejas a solas un momento? Necesito dejar claro un asunto con mi hermanito.

Ella asintió y retrocedió con timidez, sin dejar de vernos. Cuando estaba ya por abandonar la habitación, recibió otra petición.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Maggie obedeció con lentitud.

Al oírse el chasquido en la puerta, Luan me vio nuevamente. Esta vez noté una melancolía curiosa en sus grandes ojos, una que me recordó aquellos días en que descubrí hasta donde llegaba mi amor por ella.

Pronunció con suavidad: —Linc… ¿Podrías darte la vuelta unos segundos?

Yo no le cuestioné. Giré mi cuerpo ciento ochenta grados, con toda lentitud, mientras mi pulso se iba acelerando sin freno. Mi vista quedó frente a la pequeña tarima en que ensaya sus rutinas de chistes. Recordé lo genial que siempre ha sido Luan, mientras mis labios iban dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria.

Y sentí un horrible dolor.

¡Un poderoso golpe directo a mi trasero!

Aterrado, giré en menos de un segundo, y contemplé a Luan de pie, usando la muleta y con una ligera mueca de dolor. Su pie sano iba descendiendo, quedando suficiente evidencia de lo que había pasado.

Tras un pequeño quejido, empezó a regañarme.

—¡Tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto! ¡Si yo he podido lanzarte una patada aún teniendo un esguince, tú también puedes aceptar a Maggie! Si no lo has entendido hoy, estás condenado a no entenderlo nunca. Yo ya no podré actuar para ella y hacerle feliz, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es no amargarle más. Grandísimo idiota…

Mi primera reacción fue tomarla en brazos. Un sollozo devastador sonó junto a mi oído, y unas suaves manos tomaron mi espalda, dejando caer la muleta.

En ese momento comprendí que había tomado una multitud de actitudes equivocadas. No podía tomar otra más.

—Lo haré —declaré, acariciando su espalda. —Seré el mejor amigo de Maggie. Seré tan bueno como tú lo has sido con ella. Es más. Actuaré en tu lugar.

Mi hermana se sobresaltó.

—No, Linky. No es necesario.

—Puedo hacerlo. Y si quieres que haga algo por ti, también lo haré. No me detendré hasta verte feliz como antes. Ya sabes… No soy feliz cuando estás triste. Tú eres mi felicidad.

Ella me vio directo a los ojos, y se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa contrastando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se veía hermosa.

—Hermanito. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —comentó. —Por cada vez que mereces un coscorrón, hay otra en que mereces una avalancha de besos. Lo que me dijiste en esa fea discusión que tuvimos hoy es totalmente cierto. No en cuanto a Maggie, sino lo de Benny. Fui injusta contigo al pedirte que superaras tus sentimientos cuando yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

—Y fui grosero al decírtelo así. Nunca volveré a hacerlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometido.

Nuestros rostros habían quedado muy cercanos. Debimos separarnos un poco.

—¿Sabes otra cosa, Linky? Tras encontrarnos a Belle, iba tan molesta que no comenté gran cosa acerca del lugar que me señalaste. Recuerdo ese predio baldío, lleno de hierba y flores… Y tienes razón. Ahí descubrí mi amor por las flores y por el color amarillo. Me conoces tan bien… Pero hubo otro amor que descubrí mucho antes.

Sentí que mi corazón marchaba a toda prisa.

—¿Me dirás cuál es? —pregunté.

—Ya sabes cuál —respondió en voz baja, y con una mirada tierna.

Unos segundos en silencio, sin dejar de vernos, se interrumpieron al abrirse la puerta y asomarse Maggie, con una mueca de shock en su rostro apareciendo lentamente ante nosotros. Tras ella, Stuart y Leni tenían flores para Luan. Mientras el ex metiche parecía hacer un gesto de resignación, la rubia solo nos dijo:

—¡Hola, chicos!


	9. En la cochera

**9\. En la cochera**

Había tomado la firme decisión de reemplazar a Luan en el festival. Como le prometí a mi hermana, era mi turno de hacer feliz a Maggie con una inolvidable rutina de mimo. Ya tenía todo preparado: mi traje, la música de fondo (aquella melodía de Debussy acerca de un muñeco de trapo) y el deseo de igualar a mi querida maestra.

Solo había algo que no tenía: la aprobación de Maggie.

Tras habernos sorprendido a mi hermana y a mí en una escena que podía malinterpretarse con facilidad, con nuestros rostros demasiado cercanos, el ambiente en la casa se sentía extraño. Bastó con que la emo, Stuart y Lola nos hubieran visto (Leni y Lana ni siquiera entendieron la situación) para que el rumor se extendiera como gripe por toda la casa. Por supuesto, sin olvidar la escandalosa discusión que tuve con la comediante a la hora del postre, justo frente a mis padres… No era mi prioridad en ese momento, así que decidí concentrarme en la rutina.

Ni lento ni perezoso, me dirigí a la cochera familiar con todo el equipo necesario. Gracias a un vídeo que Leni grabó la tarde en que Maggie y Stuart nos visitaron, la elegante rutina de Luan estaba a mi vista, lista para ser deconstruida y memorizada. Lástima que eso era solo fácil de decir.

Luan Loud es una chica excepcional. No solo tiene gracia para contar sus malos chistes, sino que la posee además para moverse. ¿Sabían ustedes que incluso recibió unas cuantas clases de ballet? Tenía un prometedor futuro como bailarina pero, según su maestra, "no se lo tomó en serio". Ja.

En cambio, yo poseo la delicadeza de un elefante en una cristalería.

En el primer intento, tropecé y dejé caer el pastel muchas veces. En el segundo, también. En el tercero, en un giro torpe lancé el bastón y salió hacia la entrada, donde alguien lo tomó firmemente con la mano. El resplandor externo me hizo difícil al principio reconocer esa figura. Se trataba de Maggie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, con algo de pena.

—Me dijeron que habías venido a ensayar y, bueno, vine a decirte algo.

Me acerqué despacio. Ella habló.

—No sigas ensayando. O sea… Olvídate del evento.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, di mi respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero esto lo hago por Luan. Se lo prometí a ella, y voy a cumplirlo.

El semblante de ella cambió. Cerró los puños y dio un paso al frente.

—¿Por Luan? A ver, dime. ¿Qué pasó entre ella y tú hace un rato en su cuarto?

Le contesté con la verdad.

—Hablamos. Me habló de lo importante que será para ti ese acto, y por eso yo tomaré su lugar.

—¿Solo hablaron? Entonces, ¿por qué sus rostros estaban tan cercanos? ¿Por qué ella te veía así? ¿Por qué daba la impresión de que ustedes iban a…?

—¡Solo hablamos! ¡Ella es mi hermana! ¿Acaso lo olvidas? —interrumpí de inmediato, tratando de no perder el control.

—Es verdad. Pero no puedo negar lo que yo misma vi. Y quiero dejarte algo claro. Aunque Luan me besó y luego se arrepintió… No voy a rendirme. Estar con ella es tan hermoso… Verla feliz, escucharla reír, ser tomada de la mano por ella… Son cosas que quiero hacer por siempre. Es debido a eso que me molesta tanto verla lastimada por tu culpa. ¡La amo!

—Yo también la amo. Que no te quepa duda.

—Como hermano, lo entiendo. Pero ella me besó a mí. Eso jamás lo vas a experimentar. Jamás.

Desvié ligeramente la vista.

Maggie prosiguió: —¿Y sabes una cosa? En el pasado perdí a alguien a quien amaba, y fue muy doloroso. ¡Eso no va a volver a suceder! Espero que te haya quedado claro, estar repitiendo palabras me pone ansiosa.

No puse mucha atención a eso último que me dijo. Otra silueta familiar tras ella me robó la atención. Esa cabellera… Ese vestuario… ¿Acaso era… Benny? ¿Y Lisa le acompaña?

No. No era ese tipo. Era un cosa mecánica, al parecer armada de chatarra, que mi hermana menor traía halada de una cuerda. Su forma era perfectamente humana, e incluso caminaba con bastante naturalidad.

—Congénere —me dijo ella, —me he enterado de que tu sesión de práctica no está obteniendo resultados satisfactorios.

—¿Lisa? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿ Y qué es esa cosa? —fue mi reacción.

—Esta "cosa" es un autómata diseñado específicamente para recrear la rutina de mímica de Luan.

—O sea… ¿Un robot? —comentó Maggie.

Lisa continuó: —Dispensen por su aspecto poco agraciado, pero lo creé en media hora usando partes de otros robots. No obstante, al estar programado usando el video que Leni tomó la ocasión anterior, será de suma utilidad.

Dirigiéndose al Benny-Bot, añadió: —¿No es así, RMG-2? Saluda.

El robot hizo una reverencia. Lo admito: Se movió con naturalidad y gracia. Como lo haría Luan. El talento de Lisa es admirable.

Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle: —Gracias, pero… ¿A qué se debe que hayas hecho todo esto?

—Tal como lo expliqué antes, una parte significativa de la responsabilidad en cuanto al accidente de Luan recae sobre mi persona. Por ello, he decidido auxiliarte de este forma.

Me lancé a darle un abrazo. Segundos después de tener a mi querida hermanita en brazos, la oí quejarse mientras su rostro se enrojecía:

—¡Desiste, homo sapiens! ¡Alteras mi ritmo cardíaco!

Maggie solo bufó.

Después de esa cariñosa escena, decidí retomar el ensayo. Tomé el bastón, y Lisa ordenó:

—RMG-2, inicia rutina.

Mi primer intento fue fallido. Me costaba seguirle el ritmo al robot, el cual hacía la rutina a la perfección, y para colmo, volví a soltar el bastón, saliendo éste por la ventana y provocando el sonido hueco de un golpe y un quejido lastimero, pero bastante familiar. Tuve que asomarme a la ventana para comprobar mi sospecha.

¡Era Lola!

—¿Qué haces ahí? —me vi obligado a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Eh… ¡Hola, Linky! Estaba… Ah… ¡Buscando mi coche de princesa! Lana debió tomarlo sin mi permiso. ¡Pequeña traviesa!

—¿No está oculto tras ese arbusto? —dije señalando la porción de carrocería rosa que se notaba atrás de ella.

—¡Ah! Es… ¡Justo ese! ¡Ja, ja! Gracias, hermano mayor. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Lo sé. No tendrías a nadie a quien espiar. ¿Te enviaron las chicas, o nuestros padres?

Lola se puso de todos colores y empezó a sudar profusamente. De inmediato exclamó, señalando a un lado:

—¡Cuidado! ¡Es una nube de azúcar glas!

En menos de un segundo, aprovechó mi reacción aterrorizada para escapar hacia el otro lado. Bien pensado, Lols.

Corrí a recuperar el bastón, y al regresar, vi a Maggie charlando con Lisa. Justamente cuando enunciaba esa odiosa pregunta:

—Lisa… ¿Podría usar el robot yo también?

—Es afirmativo. Considéralo como una muestra de cortesía a un invitado de la familia.

Me interpuse entre ambas chicas y quedé frente a frente con la pálida.

—¡Un momento! ¿Acaso estás planeando...?

—Sí. Lo estoy pidiendo prestado.

—¡Aparte de eso! ¿Vas a practicar también?

—Y voy a participar en el festival. Si alguien hará feliz a Luan, seré yo. Es lo correcto. Por eso te digo que no participes. Olvida lo que le prometiste a tu hermana.

Eso último fue un grave error.

—Te equivocas. Nunca romperé una promesa de dar felicidad a mis hermanas, en especial a Luan. Me ha dado tantas alegrías y momentos especiales que me siento obligado a cumplir su deseo. Así que no olvides que te toca ser la espectadora de mi show.

Su rostro furioso dijo: —Oblígame.

Claro está que no iba a obligarla. Así que concluí diciendo: —En dos horas podrás ocupar el robot. Para entonces, ya seré un mimo experto. Uno que no podrás superar jamás.

—Eso lo veremos. Regreso en dos horas, perdedor —declaró Maggie mientras buscaba la salida.


	10. Secreto

**10\. Secreto**

Casi puedo imaginar la sorpresa de mis hermanas al verme entrar a la casa, con mi pasito vacilón y seguido por el asombroso Benny-Bot. ¿Me habrán confundido con Marcel Marceau? Es posible. ¿Superé a Peter Parker? Puedes apostarlo. Y lo mejor de todo, es sin duda que a Maggie le debió afectar en algún grado verme derrochar seguridad. Logré aprender la rutina a la perfección. ¡Y sé que ella no lo logrará!

Incluso, para enfatizar mi alarde de confianza, pasé frente a la emo y ordené al RMG-2, pero pronunciando mal su nombre:

—Ar-Maggie-2, entrénala a ella. Si puedes.

El robot se detuvo y quedó firme frente a la chica, quien cruzó los brazos y emitió un gruñido.

No me importaba lo que pasara con ella. Lo único que importaba estaba arriba.

Luan se encontraba leyendo un libro, acostada y luciendo esa deprimente férula azul en su piecito. Una bella princesa como ella no merecía estar así. Por eso, entré haciendo más exagerados mis movimientos de pies y manos: para verla sonreír y tomarle de la mano. Rayos, si no hubiera tenido esa cosa azulada, juro que le habría puesto de pie, y luego iniciando un baile que nos habría elevado hasta las nubes.

—¿Qué te pasa, Linc? ¿Tienes hormigas en los pantalones? —preguntó entre risas.

—Solo tengo fuego en mi corazón.

Sin dejar de sonreír, me dijo en voz baja: —Me alegra saber eso. Aunque también tenemos moros en la costa.

Y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló a la ventana. En la parte exterior, colgada cabeza abajo, Lynn nos espiaba en silencio y usando su disfraz de ninja. Al verse descubierta, descuidó la soga de la que estaba sujetada y resbaló sin remedio hasta el suelo. No vimos lo que le pasó, pero el estrépito de golpes en madera, metal y mascotas nos dio a entender que sobrevivió para seguirnos espiando.

—Lamento esta situación —confesé a Luan, agachando un poco la mirada.

Ella respondió con su eterna sonrisa: —No te culpes, Linc. Recuerda que tengo responsabilidad en todo esto, igual que tú. Aunque es necesario que definamos como vamos a calmar sus sospechas. En especial las de nuestros padres.

Unos pasos conocidos resonaron en el pasillo. Fue casi como si al hablar de ellos los hubiéramos invocado.

—¿Niños? —fue lo que pronunció Papá al vernos desde el marco de la puerta. Mamá se le puso al frente.

—Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Con un movimiento discreto, mi padre cerró la puerta. Quedamos los cuatro en un breve silencio, incómodo como una piedra en el zapato.

Fue Luan quien tomó la iniciativa.

—¿De qué hablamos? ¿De "Operación Tormenta de Postres"?

—Temo que no, querida —reaccionó Mamá. Se sentó junto a ella y viendo hacia mis ojos, lanzó una pregunta:

—¿A qué se debió la discusión que tuvieron en la tarde?

Okey. Llegó el momento de tomar una decisión. ¿Sería lo mejor proteger a mi hermana y a mi pellejo usando una vil mentira, aunque eso me haga traicionar la confianza de mis padres? No creo que sirva el seguir hablando de pasteles, como en la mesa. ¿O me apego a confesar la verdad, dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Luan por un segundo, notando un leve brillo en sus pupilas. Y eso me dio la respuesta.

Elegí la verdad.

—He sido malo estos días. Me porté mal con Maggie y con Luan. Es que… Me asusta perder a mi hermana favorita, a la que más amo. ¿Que tal si le gusta tanto estar con Maggie que la hace cambiar? ¿Que tal si le gustan tanto sus poemas que me empieza a considerar como un chico aburrido? ¿Dejará de sonreír para mí? Me asusta. Me asusta en verdad.

Dije lo anterior agachando la mirada. No quería verlos a ellos, ni a Luan. Solo quería ver dentro de mi propio corazón. Ser sincero y expresar lo que me estaba torturando estos días.

Lo que logré con mi confesión fue hacer reír a mis padres.

—¡Oh, hijito! —respondió Papá. —Luan y tú son hermanos. Siempre van a serlo. Es un vínculo que no puede romperse, aunque a Lucy le guste creer lo contrario a veces. Ten por seguro que tu hermanita siempre va a amarte, si sigues siendo un buen chico con ella.

Eso que me dijo me recordó mucho al consejo de Stuart. ¿Acaso tenía razón? Dirigí la vista a la comediante, y ella sonreía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tontito —me dijo. —Siempre vas a ser mi hermano. Y si te he amado desde que eras un bebé, el de la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, ¿por qué iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora? No vuelvas a tener dudas, o sino tendré que reconsiderarlo.

Eso me hizo reír. Mamá comentó lo aliviada que se sentía con la explicación de todo. Así que tanto ella como Papá nos dejaron solos, no sin antes aconsejarme:

—Deberías hacer las paces con Maggie. Es de caballeros llevarse bien con las chicas.

La expresión de Luan cambió cuando ellos abandonaron la habitación. Se puso seria.

—Linc, quisiera pedirte algo en cuanto a ella. Quiero que seas más atento y dulce con Maggie. Tú la ves como una chica malhumorada, pero la verdad es que tiende a ser muy sensible. Y eso tiene que ver mucho con algo que le pasó hace tiempo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Ella respondió, bajando la voz:

—La madre de Maggie me lo contó todo. Antes que su padre abandonara el hogar, ella era una niña muy alegre. Era tan sonriente que se veía mucho más bella que ahora. Cuando eso pasó, ella empezó a llorar mucho. No quedaba mucho de su anterior felicidad. Tiempo después, ella conoció a un chico un poco mayor, bastante atractivo, y Maggie se enamoró de él. Todo ese tiempo que salían a pasear y tenían largas charlas volvió a iluminar su bonito rostro.

—¿Y pasó algo malo?

—Por desgracia, sí. Él la engañó con otra chica de su edad. Cuando ella lo descubrió y se lo echó en cara, él reaccionó de la peor manera: le hizo ver cómo una insoportable y que por eso su padre había abandonado el hogar. Tales palabras le afectaron mucho. Perdió nuevamente la sonrisa y empezó a odiarse a sí misma. Me dijo su madre que desde que vio nuestro acto en su cumpleaños no había vuelto a verla igual de feliz.

El impacto de la historia se sentía mayor porque no dejaba de recordarme el caso de Luan, en el sufrimiento que Benny le había dado al cambiarla por Belle Yates.

—No te preocupes —le dije acercándome un poco a su rostro. —Seré un gran amigo para Maggie. Iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella.

Justo cuando termine de hablar, ella me dio un rápido beso en una mejilla.

—Te amo, Linky. —confesó en un susurro. No logré responder de inmediato. Solo me limité a ver su preciosa carita. Ella prosiguió: —No es necesario que me respondas. Tus acciones, tanto las lindas como las torpes, me han dicho mucho de lo que sientes por mí. Ve con Maggie. Ella necesita tu amistad en este momento.

Asentí, y salí de inmediato.

Cómo habrás notado, evité mencionar cualquier cosa sobre el reto que la chica pálida me lanzó para el evento de mañana. Prefiero restarle importancia por ahora.

Llegué a la cochera, y ahí estaba Maggie, vestida como mimo. Seguramente era uno de los trajes de Luan, pero a ella le quedaba ligeramente más ajustado. La vi frente al robot, yaciendo de horcajadas, desde atrás, y noté lo bien torneado de su físico adolescente. Rayos. Su cuerpo es muy bonito.

—Veo que lo notaste, hermano.

La repentina presencia de Lucy a mi lado me hizo pegar un brinco del susto.

—¿Lucy? ¿Notar qué? ¡No estaba viéndole nada!

—Notar su desesperación. Mírala de nuevo.

Maggie se había puesto de pie. El robot inició la rutina, aquella que yo logré dominar en dos horas, y ella no lograba ninguna clase de mejoría. Tropezaba, perdía la coordinación y se iba al suelo nuevamente, cada vez más cansada. Pero volvía a levantarse, y el ciclo se repetía sin avance alguno.

Lucy habló: —Ella está insistiendo. Y no porque quiera, o porque le guste, sino porque no tiene otra opción.

—¿La de superarme?

—La de no ser superada por ti. Ella no quiere sabe qué le pasaría si tú ganas el corazón de Luan. Su existencia dejaría de tener sentido nuevamente.

La exactitud de su análisis me dejó boquiabierto. A la vez que me generaba una pregunta más.

—A ver… ¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que está pasando?

Mi hermana oscura titubeó.

—Mi… ¿Bola de cristal?

—Cómo no. Una bola de cristal disfrazada de ninja, supongo.

—Suspiro… Fue gracias a Colmillito, a decir verdad. —pronunció, y se retiró camino a casa. El murciélago pasó velozmente a mi lado, siguiendo a su ama.

Antes de perderla de vista, le pregunté: —¿Crees que debería buscar amistad con ella en este momento, Lucy?

Lucy se detuvo.

—No lo hagas aún. Será en vano. Su corazón está ensombrecido.

Y continuó su marcha hasta entrar a casa. Minutos después, yo también me retiré.

Por fin, llegó el gran día.

Me adelanté para preparar todo antes de la llegada de Luan y mi familia. No quería ningún inconveniente en esta actividad: El dolor que nos causó todo el desastre en la plaza comercial, hace ya tanto tiempo, seguía presente.

Desde temprano, el sitio del festival de primavera estaba abarrotado. Además de la gente del vecindario, muchos amigos y conocidos habían llegado a ver los diferentes espectáculos.

Ahí estaba mi gran amigo Clyde, a quien Haiku le tomaba del brazo mientras veían unas pinturas. También estaba Risas, la mejor amiga de Luan, quien había llegado a vender globos. Tenía tiempo de no verla.

—¡Lincoln! Qué agradable verte por aquí. Y tan guapo como siempre —fue su saludo, acompañado de un suave codazo. Yo solo sonreí nervioso.

—¿Ahora vendes globos? ¿Y que fue del negocio de tu tío?

—Ah, la venta de gelato… Tuvo que cerrarlo. A las autoridades de Salud no les gustó que algunos sabores tuvieran "efectos secundarios".

Eso que mencionó me hizo recordar aquel sabor tan mágico y de nombre feo que probé gracias a ella. El "Beso o Tortazo". Si Maggie lo probara, quizás su actitud no sería tan problemática. Aunque creo que ya no será posible, y tendré que arreglar las cosas sin trampa.

—Lo siento mucho por tu tío. El "Beso o Tortazo" fue lo mejor que probé en mi vida. Hasta creo que haría mucho por la humanidad si fuera más popular.

—No te preocupes por mí tío. Los Barbieri somos una familia incansable. Y en cuanto a ese gelato, no es tan indispensable como dices. El secreto que uso mi tío para hacerlo fue uno muy sencillo.

—¿Cuál?

—Acércate, por favor.

Me agaché un poco, esperando su respuesta. Pero solo recibí el estruendo de una corneta de aire en mi oído.

—¡SECRETO! ¡Duh! —comentó, y lanzó una ruidosa carcajada mientras ocultaba tras sí la corneta. Yo terminé sentado en el suelo, con un leve mareo.

—¡Eso fue cruel!

—Lo siento, Linc. Soy una payasita… A veces no me porto con seriedad. Pero esta vez lo haré. ¡No hay secretos en realidad! Solo es un gelato de buenos sabores italianos. La clave es su mal aspecto. Al verlo crees que no te gustará, ¡y al probarlo notas que es delicioso! ¿Recuerdas que por eso se llama así?

Sí, lo recordaba. Y también recordé el mensaje que me dio entonces: Muchas cosas en la vida se ven bien, y no lo son. Otras se ven mal, pero esconden un gran tesoro. Sólo se descubre tomando el riesgo.

En aquel entonces, fue un consejo en cuanto a la "relación" entre Luan y Clyde. Ahora, creo que me sirve en cuanto a Maggie. Si Luan la quiere tanto, ha de ser por algo que aun no he descubierto.

Sonreí para Risas. Luego, alcancé a ver la sombría presencia de Maggie a lo lejos, y sonreí para Maggie.

Por desgracia, una media hora después ya no estaba sonriendo.


	11. FINAL: La consagración de la primavera

**FINAL: La consagración de la primavera**

¿Recuerdas cuando te conté acerca del día en que reencontré a Maggie? Era una tarde soleada que se volvió tormentosa de forma repentina. Pues la misma sensación odiosa, incluyendo tripas retorcidas por el nerviosismo, me invadió al recibir otra mirada de hielo, por parte de la chica pálida, como respuesta a mi inocente sonrisa. No fueron más que unos segundos, por suerte. Luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió a unos biombos cercanos, los cuales supongo eran un vestidor para mujeres improvisado.

Me sentí obligado a ver hacia el público, para así motivarme un poco más. Vi nuevamente a Risas, ofreciendo sus productos con entusiasmo. En las sillas alcancé a ver a Clyde y a Haiku, juntos, pero en un silencio tenso. Luna estaba acompañada por Sam. Un poco más cerca estaba Leni, y a su lado, Chaz y Stuart, quienes charlaban alegremente. ¡Quien diría! El metiche logró ser amigo de Chaz. También había llegado el resto de mi familia, incluyendo a Luan. Su piecito enyesado no manchaba el aura de alegría que surgía de esa preciosa chica.

Por ella estaba en el festival de Primavera, y por ella haría el mejor espectáculo del mundo.

El festival había reunido a mucha gente. Y con justa razón. Muchos de los actos eran bastante entretenidos. En la tarima estaba un chico haciendo malabares. Su maravilloso acto de juguetear con los pinos terminó con un de ellos golpeando su cabeza con estrépito.

—¡Viejo, qué tunda! ¿Viste eso, nena? —preguntó Luna a la comediante.

—Claro. ¡El pino le "pro-pinó" un porrazo! —respondió ella, y muchos de los presentes, tanto familia como desconocidos, se unieron fraternalmente en un gruñido desaprobatorio.

Para mí, esa escena me indicaba que ya era mi turno de participar. Como solo había un turno disponible para dos personas, se convirtió en un duelo hecho y derecho: tanto ella como yo participaríamos a la vez y la gente elegiría a su favorito. ¡Pan comido!

Maggie no estuvo bien en su práctica. Cada tropiezo que presencié me dio más y más confianza de ser superior en la ejecución de la rutina. Aun así, cuando salió del biombo, noté serenidad en su expresión. Aun ahora, cuando ya me tenía frente a ella. Esta vez, ya usando el ajustado traje de mimo.

—Lincoln —comentó ella, con voz suave pero con una tierna sonrisa.

—Ahh... Maggie —respondí. De seguro soné como tonto.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí. ¿Estás listo?

—Ahh... Sí, solo debo cambiarme de ropa. Te deseo buena suerte.

Ella contuvo la risa.

No es broma. Maggie casi rió.

—No es necesario. Quédate con toda la suerte que tengas. O sea... Te lo recomiendo.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la tarima. Sus pasos eran diferentes: no había tensión, furia o timidez. Si usara una palabra para describir lo que su andar transmitía, era triunfo.

"Presumida", fue lo que pensé, y me dirigí a la tarima desde el lado opuesto.

La alcaldesa estaba ya lista para anunciar el reto. Había subido a la tarima con su rápido andar y desbordando entusiasmo.

—¡Aplausos para los malabares de Philip Gaines! No sé ustedes, pero a mí me "impactó" mucho.

Escuché a papá decir: —¡Jaja! Me alegro de haber votado por ella!

La linda risa de Luan rompió el silencio, seguido por un gruñido solitario. De Philip Gaines, seguramente. La anfitriona continuó:

—Ahora, tenemos algo muy interesante para alegrar este hermoso festival. Les tenemos un mano a mano entre dos talentosos mimos. Los jóvenes Maggie Blumenwiese y Lincoln Loud competirán para ver quién realiza mejor una rutina basada en "Golliwog's Cakewalk". Mmm... Amo esa melodía. Sé tocarla en piano. Como sea, ¿Quién ganará el reto? Ustedes lo decidirán con sus aplausos.

Escuché a Luan decir: —¿Competirán?

Ya con mi traje puesto, me ubiqué a un lado de la tarima, mientras subía la mesita, el bastón y el pastel para mí rutina. Al otro lado, Maggie hacía exactamente lo mismo.

La alcaldesa nos vio a cada uno mientras preguntaba: —¿Listos, niños?

Ambos asentimos en silencio y nos intercambiamos una mirada flamígera.

—La primera participante: ¡Maggie!

Ella intervino: —No. Le cedo mi turno a Lincoln.

—Ah... Muy bien. ¡Lincoln Loud es el primero!

Un momento. ¿A qué se debió eso? Bueno, no importaba. Ya estaba más que listo, y nada iba a cambiar mi desempeño. Además, en ese grupo de gente había un par de ojitos hermosos que me veían con atención. Mi reto era que una sonrisa iluminara ese rostro precioso solo por mí. ¿La alegría de Maggie? Ya no era primordial para mí. Lo fuera o no, había dejado de interesarme.

La música sonó, y ejecuté la rutina a la perfección. Mis pasos, mis gestos y mis giros no eran en realidad míos... Eran de Luan Loud. Ella era la dueña de mi actuación. Al final, cuando un conejo de peluche surgía de mi sombrero (no usé a Gary por miedo a los "regalitos" que suele dejar en la utilería de mi hermana), un mar de aplausos surgió ante mí, retumbando como lluvia primaveral. Tomé el peluche, y lo lancé como nunca, como Lynn, hacia Luan. Ella lo atrapó apenas moviéndose, y la gente le aplaudió, haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran de alegría. No para ellos, ni para Maggie. Para mí.

"Supera eso", pensé mientras veía de reojo a la niña pálida tras mi reverencia.

La chica emo caminó al centro de la tarima, mientras yo me hacía a un lado. Volteó nuevamente la vista hacia mí, y la determinación que mostraba me quitaba el aliento. Luego, vio hacia el público... Y todo dio inicio.

—¡ArMaggieDón! —exclamó, y de la nada, el robot RMG-2 subió a su lado.

La gente empezó a murmurar, y yo le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Lisa. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "No tengo idea de qué pasó".

Mamá preguntó: —¿Alguien entiende qué está pasando?

—¡Yo qué sé! —respondió de mala gana Lynn, quien lucía una cuantas banditas en su rostro, producto de la caída cuando intentó espiarnos a Luan y a mí.

La comediante se veía sorprendida. O quizás sólo admiraba a Maggie vestida de mimo.

Entonces, eso pasó.

Maggie cerró los puños un par de segundos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dio un giro de 360 grados sobre uno de sus pies, y el robot la imitó. Al quedar frente al público, posó de la forma más adorable que jamás haya visto en mi corta vida. Juntó las rodillas, guiñó un ojo y sonriendo de una forma completamente hermosa y enérgica, declaró.

—¡Hooolis! ¡Soy Maggie, y este es mi show! ¡Que comience la música!

La música inició nuevamente, y ella comenzó a hacer una rutina muy diferente. Es más... ¡Ni siquiera era una rutina! Puedo asegurar que solo empezó a caminar con ritmo y malicia, meneando las caderas y siendo imitada por el robot, dando la impresión de una coreografía hecha y derecha. ¿Y desde cuándo el Benny-Bot nos imita, en lugar de ser lo contrario?

Giré a ver a Lisa, quien parecía estar orgullosa de la función nueva del RMG-2. Se señalaba a sí misma con el pulgar, como diciendo: "soy genial".

"Traidora", pensé. Y creo que ella sintió mi malestar, pues de inmediato me indicó con un gesto que Maggie le había pagado. Rayos.

Cerca de ellas, Sam veía la escena con ojos en forma de corazón. Se necesitó un codazo de Luna para hacerla salir de su ensueño.

El torpe jugueteo y movimientos de caderas de Maggie y el robot proseguía, mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de interrogantes. ¿Maggie es capaz de esto? ¿Por qué una emo amargada con trágicos momentos en su vida es capaz de ridiculizarse a sí misma? ¿Acaso es... que realmente ama tanto a Luan?

Mi pregunta se respondió de inmediato, al llegar a la mesa con el pastel y, tras un lindo guiño al público, se lo arrojó a su propia cabeza, embarrando su hermoso y lustroso cabello negro. Fin de la rutina.

El RMG-2 y ella hicieron una reverencia ante un público boquiabierto.

La alcaldesa había regresado a la tarima, pero no escuché lo que dijo. ¡Mi mente estaba ofuscada! Tanto ensayo, tanto esfuerzo y cansancio, ¡para que ella buscara lucir adorable y así ganarse al público! Y usar al robot... Eso sí que fue bajo. "Regañaré a Lisa luego, pero me encargaré de Maggie en este momento", pensé.

Mientras la alcaldesa empezaba a llamar a elegir a un ganador, corrí al lado de la emo para improvisar algo.

Me quedé viéndola con sorpresa fingida, para luego taparme la nariz con dos dedos de una mano y agitar la otra frente a mi cara. Le estaba diciendo la verdad: ¡Su rutina apestaba!

Escuché unas cuantas risas entre el público.

—En realidad fue una mala rutina —escuché decir a Haiku. Mi amigo Clyde solo asintió.

A lo lejos, Risas le respondió: —Pues a decir verdad, Haiku, esa chica estuvo adorable.

Tal comentario hizo reaccionar a Maggie, quien borró el enojo de su rostro y procedió a hacer un gesto contra mí: simuló darme una patada hacia fuera de la tarima, y por supuesto, el robot la imitó. Más risas sonaron.

—¡Bien, niña! ¡Ponlo en su lugar! —gritó alguien del público.

—¿Estás loco? ¡El muchacho es genial! —contestó Stuart, con un sonoro enfado.

La alcaldesa tuvo que intervenir: —¡Calma, señores! Serán sus aplausos los que definirán quien gana este duelo.

Era el momento en que se iba a elegir un ganador. ¡Era mi momento!

Llamé al robot.

—¡RMG-2!

Pero no obedeció.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, perdedor? —protesto Maggie. Me quedé observándola, y decidí probar otra cosa.

—¡ArMaggieDón! —exclamé, y su cabeza mecánica giró hacia mí. Antes que la chica tomase acción, hice un baile improvisado de tan solo unos segundos para que el robot la imitara. ¡Y funcionó! Escuché una sonora ovación que se mereció una reverencia junto a mi nuevo compañero.

—¡Copión! ¡La niña lo hizo primero! —protestó alguien.

—¡Mi hijo no es ningún copión! —contestó papá de inmediato, iniciando una discusión colectiva que ni la alcaldesa logró apaciguar. Mientras tanto, el conflicto entre Maggie y yo se había tornado penoso... Una lucha por el control del robot, un intercambio de la misma palabra una y otra vez.

—¡ArMaggieDón!

—¡ArMaggieDón!

—¡ArMaggieDón!

—¡ArMaggieDón!

—¡ArMaggieDón!

Y pudimos haber seguido todo el día, si el robot no hubiera dejado de ver de un lado a otro para emitir un chirrido y lanzar chispas de su cuello.

Lisa se paró encima de Leni para exclamar: —¡Imprudentes! ¡Van a dañar los mecanismos!

En efecto. Los luminosos ojos del RMG-2 empezaron a parpadear y luego, como si fuera una bolita de goma, empezó a dar brincos y a mover los brazos de forma caótica. Cuando saltó de la tarima y empezó a caminar rápidamente y sin control hacia el furibundo público, la discusión terminó transformada en pánico multitudinario.

—¡Lo arruinaste, tonto! —me gritó Maggie.

—¡Esto no habría pasado si no fueras una tramposa! —respondí, y vi hacia Lisa: —¡Oye, Lis! ¿Cómo detenemos esa cosa?

—Pues el procedimiento adecuado es soldar el servomotor de su cuello y reiniciar la unidad de procesamiento para luego...

Cuando mi hermana percibió que no estaba recibiendo la respuesta que deseaba, se quejó diciendo: —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso esperabas que mencionara algún "botón de auto destrucción"?

—¡Solo quiero detenerlo de una vez!

—Entonces dale un buen porrazo detrás de su cabeza.

—Suena fácil, pero no deja de moverse.

Lori intervino, tras ponerse de pie: —Si necesitas que se quede quieto, es algo en lo que podemos ayudarte. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Todas mis hermanas clamaron: —¡Si!

La mayor de las Louds se dirigió a Maggie.

—Quédate con Luan y mis padres. Tengan cuidado: Esto literalmente se pondrá ruidoso.

Admito que fue bastante emocionante ver a las chicas levantarse rápidamente y formar un perímetro alrededor del robot. Yo me uní al equipo y grité una vez más:

—¡Oye, ArMaggieDón!

El robot se detuvo y se abalanzó en dirección mía. Luna se había quitado su cinturón y lo usó para detener al RMG-2 desde atrás, halándolo con fuerza, diciendo: —Stop! In the Name of Loud!

Lola y Lana le tomaron juntas del tobillo izquierdo, mientras ordenaban: "¡Deja de moverte!". Lori tomó el brazo derecho, e indicó a Leni que tomara el izquierdo. Cuando la rubia lo tomó, el robot empezó a agitarse con más violencia, hasta que la lanzó, girando como un trompo, hasta donde Stuart estaba. La tomó en brazos, y ambos se sonrojaron.

—¿Te importaría ayudar, Romeo? —exclamé. El ex metiche vio a Chaz y le dijo:

—Te la encargo.

Corrió hacia el robot y le tomó el brazo izquierdo, casi doblándolo hacia abajo.

—¡Vaya, eres rudo! —comentó Lynn entre risas.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ese costoso Gym de Montreal ha dado frutos!

—¡Ahora verás a alguien más ruda! —fue lo que respondió la deportista, corriendo frente al robot y poniéndose en cuatro patas para que Lucy saltara sobre su espalda, cargando una pancarta en sus manos y gritando:

—¡Abraza la oscuridad!

La tela cubrió la cabeza del Benny-Bot, y por más que la agitó, no logró removerla. ¡Era mi oportunidad! Tomé una de las sillas plegables que el público abandonó y, tras cerrarla, ocupé para lanzar el golpe más vigoroso de toda mi corta vida en su cuello, mientras gritaba:

—¡A dormir, Benny!

Tras el golpe, dejó de moverse. Stuart y mis hermanas lo soltaron y lo vieron sorprendidas. La gente empezó a acercarse a la escena con cautela, al parecer maravillada por nuestro espectáculo improvisado. Yo reaccioné buscando a Luan con la vista... pero la encontré abrazadísima con Maggie. Incluso escuché a la comediante decir: "Ya no llores, Maggie".

Lo primero que pensé fue en huir. Luego, recapacité. El fin de todo lo que he hecho estos días es la felicidad de mi amada Luan.

—Luan —dije ante ellas —espero que nos disculpes por todo el alboroto.

Luan habló con dificultad.

—Yo quería que ustedes dos fueran amigos. Pero veo que eso es imposible.

Tanto Maggie como yo quedamos en silencio. Le habíamos fallado terriblemente a la chica que más nos importaba, y por lo menos yo no estaba seguro si tendría otra oportunidad de arreglar eso.

—Lo siento. En mi caso, fui egoísta —dijo Maggie con una enorme tristeza en su rostro pálido.

—Yo fallé en mi promesa de hacer feliz a Maggie —fue mi comentario.

Mi hermana se puso de pie con dificultad y nos vio de forma desaprobatoria.

—Se los aseguro —dijo entonces—, de todo lo que me ha pasado estos días, ha sido su boba enemistad lo que más me ha dolido. ¿Acaso creen que no fue patético verlos discutir gritándose esa palabra tan rara una y otra vez?

Leni intervino diciendo: —¿Te refieres a "ArMaggieDón"?

Esa palabra bastó para mostrarnos que el RMG-2 no estaba del todo desactivado. Aunque el golpe le había dejado bastante dañado, todavía algunos sistemas fueron capaces de reaccionar... Aunque al final solo vibrara un poco y tuviera otro corto circuito. Por desgracia, también provocó un estallido interno que hizo volar su propia cabeza hacia donde estábamos.

¡Nos enteramos tarde! Pero Luan no.

—¡Cuidado! —nos avisó mientras nos apartaba, y dando un rápido paso al frente, dio un salto y con un giro, pateó vigorosamente la cabeza del Benny-Bot hasta muy lejos. Mi hermana terminó su proeza aterrizando en su pie inmovilizado y ejecutando un _pas de bourrée_ , como buena balletista. Fue hermoso.

Todos los presentes vimos el espectáculo con asombro.

Leni exclamó con alegría: —¡Luan! ¡Tu pie está curado! ¡Es un milagro!

—Sí. Qué milagroso —dijo mamá lanzándole una mirada bastante dura a la comediante. Eso me hizo pensar.

¿Acaso era que...?

Luan se sonrojó al notar las miradas de todos, y dijo con timidez:

—Ah... ¿Feliz día de los Inocentes?

Luan aprovechó el accidente con la trampa de Lisa para fingir que se había lastimado el pie, y con esa excusa me pidió reemplazarla en el festival y actuar para Maggie.

Luan nos había engañado. Pero aun así, mi reacción fue reír. Y junto a mi, Maggie también estaba riendo. Supongo que, como yo, ella también había entendido el por qué mi hermana nos hizo creer eso.

Por desgracia, Maggie y yo fuimos los únicos en reír.

La alcaldesa estaba furiosa, y también lo estaba el resto de mi familia. Así que los dos, junto a la saludable Luan, fuimos obligados a arreglar todo el desorden que causamos para que el festival prosiguiera su curso. y aunque fue un fuerte castigo, los tres reímos y charlamos todo el tiempo.

Al final de la tarde, ante los dorados rayos del sol, Maggie se despidió de nosotros dos.

—Luan, Lincoln —nos dijo—, sé que las cosas no terminaron como yo quisiera, pero creo que aprendí algo de todo esto.

—¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste? —pregunté con interés.

—Cuando pensé en derrotar a Lincoln, sentí que era capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser para lograrlo. Y mi gran motivación para eso fuiste tú, Luan Loud. Por ti fui capaz de bailar y actuar como tonta en el escenario. Ahora, aunque fue en vano y no hubo ningún ganador, estoy lejos de arrepentirme. Haberte conocido me ha devuelto la alegría que creí nunca recuperar. Sea cual sea nuestra relación, nunca me apartaré de ti. Siempre estarás en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Con los ojos llorosos, mi hermana se abalanzó sobre la chica pálida y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego, Maggie se dirigió a mí.

—Eres afortunado al ser su hermano.

—Lo sé. Es un vínculo que no se romperá nunca —respondí, haciendo alusión a lo que Stuart y mis padres me dijeron en diferentes ocasiones.

—¿No se ha roto nunca? ¿Ni siquiera aquella vez que te hice creer que eras adoptado y que tus padres verdaderos eran unos monos albinos? —intervino Luan, conteniendo la risa.

—Esa vez casi-casi lo logras, hermanita.

Entonces, Maggie se despidió. Prometió que nos escribiría poemas a ambos esa misma noche. La vimos caminar, sola, hasta que su silueta en la calle suburbana se perdió en el horizonte.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos —nos llamó mamá desde Vanzilla, con todos los demás Louds en su interior.

—¿Nos dan un minuto, por favor? —suplicó Luan mientras me tomaba del brazo. Nuestra madre aceptó de mala gana. Entonces ella me llevó en completo silencio hacia donde estaba el biombo para cambiarse el vestuario. Estando ya adentro me dijo en voz baja:

—Linky.

—Dime, Luan.

—Cumpliste tu promesa.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya eres amigo de Maggie, y diste un espectáculo muy hermoso en este festival. Hasta me regalaste un conejito de peluche. Se parece a ti, ¿sabes?

—En realidad lo arruiné todo.

—Es verdad, pero lograste lo que habías prometido a fin de cuentas. ¿imaginas lo feliz que me siento gracias a ti?

—Tan feliz que hasta puedes caminar de nuevo. Y hacer pasos de ballet.

—¡Ja! No niegues que fue algo muy astuto.

—Cruel, pero astuto.

—En fin. Quiero que sepas algo. Siempre me has mostrado cuánto me amas, y has hecho mil locuras para comprobármelo. Ahora, es mi turno.

Entonces me dio un enorme beso en la boca. Hace casi un año que no experimentaba algo tan bello, tan intenso, tan hechizante...

Al terminar, dijo: —Déjame prometerte, Conejito, que cuando estés triste, y cuando tu precioso corazón se sienta solitario, puedes contar conmigo. Mientras nadie más lo logre... Yo voy a ser tu chica.

Hubo un segundo beso, aún más largo e intenso, acompañado de tímidas caricias en su lindo rostro. El rostro de mi amada Luan.

Mi chica.

 **F I N**

 **(...O algo así. ¡Ya viene el epílogo!)**


End file.
